


Zen and My MC

by Jenann9923



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 47,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenann9923/pseuds/Jenann9923





	1. Chapter 1

I rush home from the store hopeing I make it there before Hyun does. I really want to surprise him with dinner. It's our first anniversary. We have been together for a year and engaged for 6 months. Hyun is actually an actor. His stage name is Zen. 

I used to call him that, but he asked me to use his real name to help keep him grounded. He also told me that he doesn't want me calling him the same thing his fans do. I love using his real name. He smiles so brightly when I use it. 

I hurry in to the building and head to our apartment. We still live in the half underground apartment, where I first stayed the night with him a year ago today. I go in and see that I made it home before he did. I quickly put all the food away and go to change. 

I walk into our room quickly grab the dress I bought for tonight. I grab the sexy new bra and panty set and quickly put them on. They are black lace with pale blue trim. They have a matching garter belt and thigh highs too. I put it all on in record time and step into the dress. 

It is pale blue with black lace trim. It's short. If I bend over just right you can probably see my butt. He should like it though. Especially since we are staying in. I add some of his favorite perfume and start dinner. 

My phone goes off and I hurry and check it. There's a message from Hyun. *Sorry Princess practice ran late. Changing now. Be home to you soon ♡ he tells me. *It's okay. See ya soon ♡ I reply. 

I hurry up and place the lasagne in the oven. I make a quick side salad and get the bread ready for homemade garlic bread. I look at the clock and set the timer. I set the table and make sure the wine is chilled. 

I hear him unlock the apartment door, and go stand in the kitchen  doorway. He steps in and locks the door behind him. He looks around and finally sees me. "Hello Princess, sorry I'm late" he tells me. 

"Your not late" I tell him. "Dinner will be done in about 30 minutes if you need to go shower" I tell him. He looks closer at me and I can tell when he finally notices my new dress. "MC, can you come here" he asks me. I slowly leave the door way and approach him. I stop a few feet away from him. 

His red eyes grow dark. "Is that new" he asks me. "Yes, so do you like it" I shyly ask. "Did you buy that for our anniversary" he asks me. "Yes, I wanted to dress up for you" I tell him. He steps closer to me. I see the way his eyes keep wondering down to the bottom of it. 

He comes up to me and I tip my head up to look at him. "Princess don't you think it's a little short" he asks trying not to hurt my feelings. I smile. "Hyun, my love I bought it just for you. No one but you will ever see me in this dress" I tell him honestly. He puts his arms around me and kisses me. I feel the air hit my butt as he bunches the back of the dress in his hands. He holds the material while his free hand caresses my bare butt. 

He breaks the kiss. "Turn around" he tells me. I quickly do as he asks. He steps back and looks at me. "Bend over and touch your toes" he tells me. I quickly do and again feel cool air on my butt. I feel him come closer and caress me again. I feel him trace my garter belt. 

I hear him shuffle and I feel a quick slap to my bare butt. "Stand back up Princess" he tells me. I quickly do what he asked. He turns me around and kisses me passionately. He slowly ends our kiss. "Thank you, my naughty princess for the lovely dress" he tells me. "Anything for my handsome Prince" I tell him with a smile. 

I head back into the kitchen and take the lasagne out to cool and slide the bread in. I look up and Hyun is standing in the doorway watching me. "Dinners almost ready" I tell him. "Good because I want my dessert" he tells me. I look at him confused. He smiles a naughty smile. "And you my sexy Princess are going to be the best dessert ever" he tells me. I'm so glad I bought this dress I think to myself.

The timer goes off and I grab the bread out of the oven. Hyun grabs the lasagne and carries it to the table. He disappears into the bedroom while I grab the salad and bread. "Would you like me to grab the wine" he asks. I look up and stare. He went and changed into a suit. "Yes please" I ask him. 

He goes to the fridge and gets it out. I follow him to the table. He puts it down and holds out my chair. I take my seat and he bends down and kisses my neck. He takes his seat on the other side of the table. He lights the candles and switches switches off the overhead light. 

He pours the wine while I plate up the salad. He hands me my glass. I take it from him and go to take a drink. "Wait, let's toast first" he tells me. "Okay" I answer him. "To my Princess, it's been a great year together with you, here's to loving each other for many many more" he tells me raising his glass. "To loving each other" I reply tapping my glass to his. We smile and drink to our future. 

"So Princess, how was work" he asks me. I work part time for the RFA as a Secretary. It's a great job, but it's slow rite now. We aren't holding the party for another year. "It was good. It's pretty slow right now though" I tell him. "How was rehearsal" I ask. "It was good. There's talk of extending the show for another month or so" he tells me. 

"That's great! Now I'll get to go see it a couple more times. I love watching Zen up on stage" I tell him with a smile. "I love looking out in the crowd and seeing you. The director always tells me that my performances are so much better when your there" he tells me. 

I get along so great with everyone in his life, but his manager. I don't think she likes me at all. I just don't understand why. I've never done any thing to hurt his career. In fact it's because of me that we haven't gotten married yet. I don't want to hurt his career at all. 

We finish our salads and he serves up the lasagne. I take some bread and pass it to him. He digs in to the lasagne and moans. "Omg this is so good. Thank you for making this for me on our anniversary. We could have gone out and eaten though" he tells me. "I know but I wanted to do something special here where I met you" I tell him. 

"Awe how sweet. You know it's also another anniversary today right" he tells me. "Oh how could I forget the day you blackmailed me into accepting your proposal" I tell him with a smile. "I did not blackmail you" he tells me with a smile. "Oh really," I raise my eyebrows at him. "You told me that if I didn't promise to become your wife you would jump off the cliff" I tell him. 

"Well any way it worked didn't it" he tells me with a smirk. "Would you have really done it" I ask him seriously. "Well what kind of life would I have with out you in it" he softly asks me grabbing my hand. "I'm glad we don't have to find out" I tell him giving his hand a squeeze. "I love you MC, with all my heart" he tells me looking into my eyes. "And Hyun, I love you with my entire soul" I reply. 

He keeps my hand in his while we finish eating. When we are both full he helps me clean up. We finally finish cleaning up. It took a little while longer than it should have since we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. 

"There now that thats all done what do you want to do? Watch a movie" I ask him. He takes me in his arms and kisses me deeply. "No I was thinking we could go and make our own movie" he whispers in my ear. 

I shiver. "I thought you said something about dessert" I tell him softly. "Oh that will be my pleasure" he tells me. "I can't wait to make love to my beautiful princess" he tells me. I lean up and whisper in his ear "please Hyun make love to me". He quickly picks me up and carries me into our bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

He carries me into our bed room and stands me up. He walks over to the chair in the corner and sits. He looks at me and crooks his finger telling me to come to him. I slowly walk over to him and stop in front of his feet. "Turn around" he tells me. 

I quickly turn my back to him. I hear him shift his feet. "Back up and bend over" he whispers. I back up between his legs and bend over. My hair falls into my face blocking my view. I feel his hand trace my spine. He takes his hand and caresses my butt. I feel his warm breath on my almost bare ass. 

He pulls me closer and I feel him place a soft kiss to my exposed cheek. "Mmm" I moan. He takes my thong and gently slides it off to the side. I clench my lower body in anticipation. He leans closer and I feel his finger slide between my cheeks. He quickly slides his long finger into my wet pussy. "Ah" I moan. 

He moves it in and out slowly and I grind into his hand. He slips his finger out of me. "Mmm you taste so good" he tells me. "Should I make a meal out of you like this" he asks huskily. "Oh yes please" I breathe out. "Since you asked so nicely, come closer" he tells me. I take another step back and feel his tongue sneak out and lick my folds. 

I slide my legs further apart and rest my arms on his knees. His tongue slides up and I feel him suck my clit into his south and suck. I feel my pussy clench as I moan again. I feel him release my clit and slide his tongue into my wet pussy. 

"Ah shit" I groan in delight. He quickly moves it in and out of me and my knees start to shake. "Come on Princess, cum in my mouth" he whispers against my flesh. He shoves his tongue back in my pussy and his fingers find their way to my sensitive clit. He fucks me with his tongue while rubbing my clit faster. "Mmm" he moans into my pussy and I scream as I explode into his mouth. "Mmm good girl" he tells me. 

I stand back up on shaky legs and turn to face him. I still see traces of my cum on his face. I reach down and undo the zipper on his pants. I drop down to my knees as I slip his cock out of his pants. I glide my hand up his hard length and he moans. He looks down at me and raises his eyebrows. 

I look up at him and touch my tongue to his wide tip. His cock twitches at the contact. I run my tongue up and down his length before taking him into my mouth. "Oh yes" he hisses. I look him in the eyes as I move my mouth further back taking in more of him. I gently suck as I keep taking more of him in. "Shit" he groans as he hits the back of my throat. 

I place my hands on his knees and move my mouth faster and faster around his thick cock. He takes his hands and moves my hair so he can watch me suck him off. I love watching his face as he comes undone because of me. 

I feel his swell in my mouth and know he's getting closer. I reach in his boxers and fondle his sack. "Oh MC. I'm going to cum" he tells me urgently. I pull my mouth back and quickly take him all the way back in till he hits my throat again. His hands tighten in my hair as he jerks his hips. 

I look up at him and nod my head giving him the okay to fuck my mouth. He grabs the back of my head and guides my pace. He moves me faster over him and I play with his sack again while scraping my teeth against him. "Shit" he yells as he cums hard in my mouth. 

I quickly swallow all of his cum. I lightly suck to make sure I got it all. He lets go of my head and I pull away from him. I stand back up and so does he. He quickly takes off all of his clothes while I watch. He turns to me and I undo my dress and let it slide down my body. 

His eyes run over my body and he smiles. "I am so glad I didn't know you had that on during dinner" he tells me. "We never would have finished before I had you spread out on the table" he tells me. I feel my whole body flush from his words. 

He leans back on the bed. His hand strokes his cock making it hard again. I lick my lips. I love watching him jack off. "Come here" he tells me patting his legs. I reach down to undo the garters. "No just the thong" he tells me. I quickly pull it down my body. I climb up on the bed and straddle his hips. 

He traces the swell of my breasts that peek out above the cups of my bra. "That birth control has made your breasts bigger" he comments. "Mmm" I moan. "Hmm and more sensitive" he tells me. He reaches up and undoes the front closure freeing my breasts. He slides the bra off of my body. 

"I wonder if I can get you to orgasm just by playing with these" he tells me fondling them. "Yes please" I beg him as he takes my nipple into his mouth. I lean down to give him better access and feel his cock rest against my folds. I slide my pussy over his cock and feel him twitch. 

He looks me in the eyes. "Fuck that I'll try that later" he tells me lifting my body over his cock. He sets me down and his cock slowly slides into me. He watches me take all of him in and start to move. He likes watching me ride him because of the way my breasts bounce. He reaches down and plays with the garter belt. He slides his hands up and down my thighs tracing the lace.

When he feels me tighten around him he sits up so that our chests are touching. He changes the angle and hits my g-spot. I place my hands on his shoulders gripping him tight. "Hyun please" I beg him. His hands grip my hips tight and he rocks his body into mine. I throw my head back as he quickens our pace. My hips move quicker as I feel his cock swell. "Ready" he growls at me. "Yes" I scream as my orgasm hits. "MC" he shouts as his hits too.


	3. Chapter 3

We are laying in bed cuddling. "So now that we have been engaged for 6 months when can we start discussing the wedding" he asks. I lift my head and look at him. "I was thinking a year long engagement sounds like a good idea" I softly tell him. "Why a year" he asks. 

I go to get up and he stops me. "Oh no Princess. Your not going anywhere. Now can you please answer my question" he asks looking at me. "Well, I don't want to upset your career. Why don't we have a small quiet service in like 6 months" I ask. "Um I thought we would have a huge public wedding" he tells me confused. 

"Why do you think us getting married would upset my career" he asks me. "I don't want your fans getting upset. I think they would be really upset if you got married" I tell him looking down. "MC, I love you. I don't care if they like the fact that I'm married or not. This is between you and me" he tells me lifting my chin. "Hyun, I love you too and I know this is between us. But what if you loose your fans and your shows stop doing so well" I ask him. 

Just as he is about to answer me his phone rings. I reach over and grab it off the night stand and hand it to him. He looks at it and quickly answers it caressing my bare back. "Hey Ashley" he answers. Uh it's his manager. 

I go to get up again and he stops me pulling me closer to him so I can hear his conversation. "Zen you need to come down to the pub right now" she tells him. "Why what's wrong" he asks her. "Nothing. I'm here and we need to have a meeting. This way we can talk and drink" she tells him. 

"Sorry Ashley. I'm unavailable tonight" he tells her. "God is it your little girlfriend? What now" she asks him. I break his hold and get out of bed. I grab some pjs and quickly put them on and head into the living room. "Actually it's our anniversary. So let's meet up tomorrow. Before or after practice" he asks her as I close the door. 

I go out into the kitchen and grab some more wine. I take a glass and the rest of the bottle and sit in the chair. I knew she didn't like me, but why? What have I ever done to her? I've never done anything to hurt his career. Hell I keep putting off the wedding to make sure nothing happens. 

I take a drink of my wine. I sit and finish my glass. I refill it as he walks out of the room. He has gotten dressed in pj pants. I look up at him as he stops in front of me. He sits down on the floor in front of the chair with is back to me. He leans his head on my leg. 

"Im sorry that she said that" he tells me. "Your sorry that she said it or sorry I heard" I ask him taking another drink. "Both" he tells me running his hands through his now short hair. His latest show made him cut it for his role. He didn't want too but it was a high paying part. 

I take another drink of my wine. He turns and looks at me. "I have no idea why she said that. I just don't understand why she acts like that" he tells me. I snort. He raises his eyebrows and grabs my wine. "Do you know why" he asks. "I can take a few guesses" I tell him. 

"What are they" he asks. "Well one she thinks I'm interfering in your career. And two she wants you for herself" I tell him. "MC, if she wants me, which she doesnt, it doesn't matter. I love you and only you. Princess it will forever be you" he tells me. "Hyun, I'm not upset that she wants you. I'm upset that she doesn't like me and I'm worried she may try to break us up" I tell him with tears running down my face.

He stands up and picks me up sitting back down with me in his arms. "Baby, she can try all she wants but it's not going to happen" he tells me. "I trust you. I really do. I'm not an insecure person. I know you wouldn't intentionally hurt me" I tell him.

"MC, I'll talk to her tomorrow and get her to back off and understand. If she doesn't I will just get a new manager. Maybe a guy" he tells me. "Okay. But can I have my wine back now" I ask him. He grabs my glass and quickly drains it. I reach down and hand him the bottle. He takes it from me and it's empty. 

"Wow. Your quick. We only had one glass a piece with dinner. I'm sorry that you are that upset" he tells me. "It's not your fault" I tell him reaching up and playing with his hair. "I'd like to discuss our wedding now that your a little looser" he tells me with a smile.

"Oh I'm not nearly loose enough to change my mind" I tell him giggling. "Okay Princess, how about I agree to wait for 6 months, but Hyun Ryu and MC (Y/N) are going to have a public wedding. It doesn't have to be big but it will be in a church" he tells me. 

"Why a church" I ask. "I want to watch my Princess walk down the aisle towards me in a beautiful white dress" he tells me. "I want the world to know that I'm taken and I want the world to know that you are too" he tells me. I lean down and kiss him tenderly. 

"So is that a yes" he asks. "Compromise again. In 6 months we will start planning the fancy church wedding" I agree. "Fine it's a deal" he tells me sweeping me up and carrying me back to our bedroom. "What are you doing" I ask him. "Making love to my wife to be" he tells me. 

He gently stands me up and takes off my pj shirt. He looks down and realizes that I still have on the garter and thigh highs. He kneels down and unhooks them. He peels the sheer material down my legs. He lowers the garter too. He picks me up and lays me gently on the bed. 

"Can you wear something like this on our wedding day" he asks. "Any thing for my Prince" I tell him. He quickly takes off his pj pants and climbs into bed beside me. He pulls me into his loving arms and kisses me tenderly.


	4. Chapter 4

He lays next to me and looks down at me. "I love you so much MC" he tells me. He kisses his way down my body. I shiver in delight when he pauses at my breasts. He gently kisses my nipple before slowly drawing it into his mouth. He sucks gently making it hard. 

I run my fingers through his hair pulling gently. "Oh no there will be no rushing. I plan to slowly worship your entire body" he tells me. "Oh Hyun" I moan. He kisses his way over to my other breast and kisses that one too. He slowly draws my hardened nipple into his mouth. 

I shift my body towards his. He shifts his position so that he is partially laying on me. I love the feeling of his naked body on mine. He works his way down my body. He kisses my belly and I jerk in response. "Ah is my Princess ticklish" he asks me feathering soft kisses all over my stomach. 

He kisses around my belly button. "Can I leave love bites" he asks looking up at me. "As long as my clothes hide them, go ahead" I tell him. He smiles up at me and sucks my skin into his mouth. "Mmm" I moan. He works his way down to my pussy and moves to my thighs. 

He kisses his way down one leg and comes up the other. He finally opens my thighs and bares me to his view. He looks up at me and lowers his mouth to my pussy. He slides his tongue through my slit and gently sucks on my pussy lips. "Oh Hyun" I moan loudly. His mouth hovers over my clit and I am lost. He gently takes it into his mouth and sucks. "Oh god" I moan. 

He sucks on my clit while his fingers make their way to my dripping pussy. His middle finger slides in and starts moving in and out. He slips his finger out and his tongue slides in. "Oh please Hyun" I beg. His finger finds my clit and he quickly fucks my pussy with his tongue. "Yes" I moan as he pushes me over the edge. He doesn't remove his tongue until my spasms from my orgasm have stopped.  

He crawls back up my body and settles his hips between mine. I raise my knees up and wrap my legs around him. His cock hovers over my pussy. He looks deep into my eyes and kisses me as he slides into me. We moan into each others mouths. 

He slides in and out of me slowly. "Oh please Hyun faster" I beg. "Mmm not this time" he tells me. I wrap my arms around his neck and move my hips in time to his. I lean up and kiss his neck. "Mmm MC" he growls in warning. I kiss my way to his ear and slip my tongue in. 

I suck on his earlobe and finally he picks up his pace. I gently bite down on it and he looses it. He starts slamming into me and I grab his shoulders. My nails dig into his skin and I feel him swell inside of me. My legs start shaking and I know I'm close. "Give it to me Princess" he growls in my ear and I explode. My intense orgasm pulls him into his as well. 

He slips out of me and lays on his back pulling me to his side. I lay on his arm and he wraps his around me. I curl up next to him and feel him place a kiss to the top of my head. "Sleep well my Princess" he tells me as I drift off to sleep.

I wake up alone in our bed. I get out of bed and see some of my pjs sitting on the foot of the bed. I smile at his thoughtfulness. I pull them on and head out into the kitchen. I go pour myself a cup of coffee from the full pot. Next to the coffee maker is a note. I pick it up and read it. 

Princess, you were sleeping so soundly and I didn't have the heart to wake you. I went for my morning run. I'll stop at the bakery on my way home and grab us some breakfast. I'll be home shortly. With all my heart, Hyun

I smile again. I am such a lucky woman!

The last couple of weeks have been great. Hyun's show has been extended for another month. Ashley his manager has quit calling him at odd hours. He said he had a talk with her, so I hope she isn't so rude any more. I'm headed home after a day of helping Jaehee at her coffee shop. 

I walk inside our apartment and smell something delicious. "Hyun" I call out. "In the kitchen Princess" he calls out to me. I head in and stop in the door way. "What's that wonderful smell" I ask him. "Chicken Marsala" he tells me. "Mmm it smells great" I tell him. I walk over to him and give him a kiss. "Do I have time to change before dinners done" I ask. "Not much, but go ahead" he tells me with a smile.

I head into our bedroom. There's a wrapped box on the bed. I go over to it and he yells from the kitchen. "Open it please" he asks. I sit down on the bed and open the box. I pull out my gift and it's a sexy little black dress. It's tight around the chest and then flows out to a wide bottom. I feel something fall and look at it. There's a sexy under wear set too. 

"Please wear that" he asks me standing in the door way. I look up at him. "Oh Hyun, it's beautiful" I tell him. "Can you please wear that to dinner tonight" he asks me. "Oh yes of course. Thank you" I tell him. He leaves the room and I quickly take off my clothes. 

I grab the bra and realize it's very skimpy. I put it on and it barely covers my nipples. I move around to make sure I won't fall out of it. It's black satin trimmed with dark purple lace. I grab the undies and they are satin and the thong part is more of the purple lace. I grab the last thing out of the box and smile. 

It's a garter belt. I quickly put it on with the matching thigh highs. I put the dress on over it and realize I can't reach the zipper. I grab my purple heels that match the lace and put them on. I head out to the kitchen so he can help me with the dress. 

I step into the dinning room and he has gone all out. There are candles lit on the table, he has the table all set too. I walk into the kitchen and he is plateing up the food. "Could you help me" I ask him. He turns and looks at me. "Oh, I liked it when I bought it but on you... wow" he tells me. 

I blush and turn around showing him the zipper. He walks over to me and places a kiss on my neck. He zips me up. I turn around and face him. He steps back and just stares. The dress is very tight and low cut around my chest and since the bra pushes me up I'm practically falling out. It gets loose as it flows from under my breasts. It stops mid thigh. You can almost see the tops of my thigh highs.

"Oh Princess, I think the beast is going to come out and play tonight" he tells me. "Really" I ask him. "I've missed him lately" I tell him with a smile. He walks over to me and growls as he grabs me and kisses me roughly. "Mmm" I moan into his mouth. He breaks our kiss and walks me to the table. He pulls out my chair and I quickly sit. 

He heads into the kitchen and brings out the food. He goes back in and grabs the wine and takes his seat. He hands me the wine and I pour it while he makes our plates. He passes me my plate while I hand him his wine. I look up at him waiting for a toast. 

He lifts his glass. "I would like to toast tonight to our bright future" he tells me. "To us" I tell him as I tap my glass to his. I take a sip and put my glass down. I pick up my fork and take a bite. "Mmm this is so delicious" I tell him. "I'm glad you like it" he tells me. 

"So what's all this for" I ask him. "Well Princess, I have a new role and it's big" he tells me. "Oh Hyun, that's great" I tell him. "Ashley got me a big role. And the best part is it's a movie" he tells me.

"Oh Hyun, that's great" I tell him excitedly. "I know. I don't have any details yet, but I have a meeting with the producer and Ashley tomorrow morning" he tells me. "Oh Honey congradulations" I tell him. I get up and go over to him. I lean down and give him a hug. He pulls me into his lap and kisses me deeply. 

He breaks the kiss and hugs me. "It's all because of you" he tells me. "No baby it's all on you" I tell him. "MC, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had the motivation to keep reaching for better things" he tells me. "I want to do better and be better for you" he tells me. 

I reach up and kiss him. "I love you Hyun. Let's eat and then go celebrate" I whisper in his ear. I get up and walk back to my chair and calmly start eating. I look up and his red eyes are glowing. He pouts but picks up his fork amd starts eating again. 

I smile up at him. He pouts again but smiles back. "I love you so much my sexy Princess" he tells me. I start eating faster and he throws his head back and laughs. "Slow down. We can wait til dinners done" he tells me. Now I pout at him. We hurry and finish our dinner. 

We head into the kitchen and he comes up behind me. He gently undoes my zipper and peels my dress from my body. I turn around and help him remove his pants and shirt. Now we are both wearing nothing but our underwear. "Time to do the dishes" he tells me smirking. 

I look at him in shock. "Oh Princess, the faster we get the chores done the sooner you can play with the beast" he tells me. He calmly gets every thing ready and starts the dishes. 

I work next to him brushing up against him every chance I get. No matter what I do he still keeps calmly cleaning. I come up behind him and press my body against his. I place a kiss to his back and run my hands around to his hard stomach. He grabs my wondering hands and holds them. "I love you Princess, now it's time for bed" he tells me sweeping me up into his arms and carrying me to our bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

He carries me into our bed room and lays me on our bed. "I think tonight we are going to try out a new toy" he tells me. He walks over to his dresser and grabs a few items. He walks over to the bed and hands them to me. I look at what he gave me and blush. It's a blind fold and a vibrator. 

"Tonight my Princess, the beast wants to play" he tells me. He looks down and me and smiles  
He reaches out and caresses my cleavage peeking out from my bra. He slips his hand in my bra and slips my breast out. He does the same to my other breast. He grabs the vibrator and turns it on. 

He leans down and takes my first nipple into his mouth and it instantly hardens. He brings the vibrator up and sets it against my nipple. "Ah" I moan attempting to pull away from it. "Oh no, if you move around, I'll just have to tie you down so be still" he warms me. I look up at him and he's completely serious. I swallow hard and attempt to lay still. He's never tied me up before and a secret part of me wants him too.

He brings it back up to my nipple and it hardens even more. "Mmm" I moan trying to stay still. He leaves it on my nipple and takes my other one into his mouth. He repeats his actions and I know what's coming. He brings the vibrator closer to my second nipple and I clench the sheets tight. 

He touches my hard nipple and I accidentally jump. "Hmm naughty girl, I think you want me to tie you down" he tells me. He turns the vibrator off and walks over to his dresser again. He opens it and comes back with 4 new silk ties. He walks over to me and smiles. 

He quickly slips off my thong and tosses it onto the floor. He grabs my ankle and slips the tie around it and attached it to the bed post. He walks around the bed and quickly secures my other leg too. I am now spread eagle on our bed. "Hmmm, I think I like the look of this" he tells me. 

"Move up as far as you can go" he tells me. I slide my body up until the restraints are pulled tight. He grabs my left wrist and slides the tie around it. He quickly attaches it to the head board. He walks around and does the same to my right wrist. I wiggle around testing my bonds. I can't move at all.

"Are you okay" he quickly asks me. "Yes" I whisper. "If it gets to be too much I need you to tell me. Just say stop and I will okay" he tells me looking deep into my eyes. "Okay" I whisper. His red eyes are so bright and excited seeing me like this. I am completely at his mercy and so turned on. 

He walks over and sits on the bed. He runs his hands slowly over my body. He reaches up and undies the hooks holding my strapless bra on. He slides it out from under me. He picks up the vibrator and turns it on. He goes to the foot of the bed and slides the vibrator up my stocking covered foot. I wiggle my toes and giggle. 

He smiles up at me and does the same to my other foot. He presses it to my instep. "Oh" I moan as I feel it inside me. He slowly runs it up my leg. He presses it to the back of my knee and I moan again. He slides it up my inner thigh and I shiver in anticipation. 

He turns and does the same thing to my other leg. When he reaches my thigh he doesn't stop. He slowly brings it up and lightly touches the lips of my pussy. "Oh Hyun" I moan. He grabs the lube and covers the vibrator in it. He slides it between my pussy lips and it touches my slit. "Ah" I groan at the strange sensation. 

He slides the vibrator up and down my slit. He slowly slides it up and gently touches it to my clit. "Hyun" I scream as I pull against my restraints. He slides it away and gently slides it back up touching my clit again.  

He keeps up the slow assault on my clit. My legs start shaking. "Hyun" I beg. He brings it back up and gently turns the setting up higher. He touches it to my clit and moves it side to side. I shake my head side to side. "Come on Princess give it to me" he tells me. He presses it against my clit and gently pushes it harder. "Hyun" I scream as my orgasm rips through me. 

My release goes on and on since I can't move. He slides between my thighs and slips his tongue into my pussy. He sucks up my juices. He licks his way up to my clit and I tense up. He gently sucks my clit into his mouth. He slides the vibrator down and slowly slides it into my wet pussy. "Oh god" I moan. 

He slides the vibrator in me and turns it on. "Ooh shit" I moan. I feel my body start shaking again. He sucks harder on my oversensitive clit while fucking me with the vibrator. "Let go" he orders me. He pushes the vibrator in more and turns it up. He suck on my clit and flicks it with his tongue. He twists the vibrator and it hits my g-spot. "Hyun" I scream again as my orgasm tears through me again. 

He slips the vibrator out of my still quivering body. He kneels between my thighs. He looks at me as he brings the toy up to his mouth. He slips his tongue out and licks it. "Mmm so delicious" he tells me. "So much better than whipped cream" he tells me. He licks it again and I lick my lips. 

He tips his head. "Do you want to taste" he asks me. My mouth opens in shock. He licks it again and brings it to my mouth. I quickly close it. "Please princess, just a small taste" he asks me. I slowly slip my tongue out. He touches it against my tongue and I lick it. 

"Holy shit" he moans. He sticks the vibrator all the way in his mouth and sucks all my juices off of it. He puts it on the bed and leans down and kisses me. I taste myself in his mouth and moan. 

He breaks away from the kiss. He pulls his boxers off and tosses them on the ground. He turns around and slips my ankles free. He turns to me again and places my legs on his shoulders. He leans down and rubs his rock hard cock through my wet slit. "Mmm" he moans. 

He positions his cock at my entrance and slowly pushes it in. "Yes" I moan. He pulls back and pushes in me harder. "Yes please" I beg. "Your wish is my command" he tells me pulling back and slamming into me. "Fuck" I scream. He quickly does it again and again watching my face the whole time. 

He quicken his pace and I start to shake again. He rotates his hips and finds my g-spot. "Hyun" I groan. He pulls back and slams back in hitting my spot harder. Over and over he does this. Finally he reaches down and pinches my nipple and hits my spot hard. I tighten my legs and lift my hips. "Now baby" he tells me. I scream again as I cum harder than I ever have before. I feel myself squirt all over him. 

He looks down at me in shock. "Oh Princess hell yes" he tells me. I look up at him in question. "That's never happened before" I tell him embarrassed. "Oh baby it just means you really liked it. It's a good thing. I promise" he tells me kissing me. 

I wiggle my arms and he looks at me. He quickly unties them for me. "Alright Princess, now it's my turn" he tells me. "Turn over" he tells me. I quickly roll over on to my stomach. "On all fours. Lift that sexy ass in the air" he tells me. I quickly get on all fours.  

He leans over my back. I feel his cock at my wet entrance. He slowly slides into me. "Mmm you are so wet for me" he moans. I feel him place a kiss to my neck as he slides in and out of me. "Mmm" I moan as he hits my inner wall. 

"Ready Princess" he asks me slideing almost all the way out. "Please Hyun" I softly beg. I move my ass against his hips. He leans down and slams into me hard. "Yes" I hiss. He slides out and slams back in again. He grabs my hair gently and lifts my head. I feel his mouth on my neck. He pulls my hair as he bites down on my neck slamming into me at the same time. "Ah" I scream coming again. He rides out my orgasm, gently moving inside of me making it last longer. 

He slams back into me and hits my g-spot. He reaches around me and helps to sit up. He has his arm around me supporting my tired body. "My turn" he whispers into my ear. He kisses my ear as he slams into me over and over again. "Hyun" I moan. "Mmm baby" he moans back. "You feel so damn good" he tells me kissing my neck. I gently move my hips to meet his thrusts. "Oh greedy girl" he moans. 

He slams into me over and over and I match his thrusts. I feel my body quicken and his cock swell. He sucks on my neck harder and it tips me over the edge again. "Oh MC" he shouts. I feel him slam into me one last time before his heavy sees fills me. "Hyun I love you" I moan in ecstasy. 

He slides out of me and turns me so that I collapse on my side. He quickly places my head on his bicep. He wraps his arms around me and I hug his arms. I feel him place a gentle kiss to the top of my head. "I love you too MC. Sleep now my Princess" he tells me as I quickly fall asleep.

I wake up several times to him slipping into my wet body. We both enjoy a quick release before falling back asleep. He wakes me up in the morning by placing my leg over his. I lean forward and feel him slip into my warm heat. I moan with him as he slowly rocks us into a gentle sweet release. "Good morning beautiful" I hear him greet me. I smile at how much I love this man.


	6. Chapter 6

We get out of bed and head into the shower. We make sure that we clean every inch of each other before we get out. We head into the bedroom and get ready for our day. He has a meeting with Ashley and the movie producer. I have to help Jaehee out at the coffee shop again today. 

I put on my bra and panties and catch him watching me. I blush and before he can get to me, I put on my black dress pants. "Not fair" he tells me with a smile. I put my shirt on and he comes over to me. He reaches up and brushes my hair away from my neck and traces something. "Ow" I softly cry out looking up at him in question.

He looks at me embarrassed. "I'm sorry Princess. I guess I was a little too rough" he tells me. He buttons up my shirt and takes me over to the mirror. He moved the collar of my shirt and shows me a huge love mark/bruise. "I'm so sorry" he tells me. I look up at him. "It's okay. Just a little tender" I tell him. I smile at him shyly. "I enjoyed it" I tell him.

I turn in his arms and kiss him deeply. "I love you Hyun" I tell him. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me back. "I love you too MC" he answers me back. I take his hand and lead him into the kitchen. 

We sit down and eat breakfast. He finished first and goes back into our room. He comes out with my make up kit and quickly goes to work making sure to hide any marks that are visible. He quickly sprays sealer on it to make sure my shirt doesn't rub it off. He steps back and looks at his work. 

"There. Now they aren't visable" he tells me. "Thank you" I tell him standing up. I walk into the kitchen and quickly do up the morning dishes. "Hmm, I think from now on dishes should only be done in our underwear" he tells me with a smirk. "Perv" I tell him with a smile.

I finally make it home after a long day at the coffee shop. I don't feel like cooking tonight so I think we will just have some kind of take- out. I head into the apartment and it's silent. I turn on some music and grab a glass of wine to help me relax. I head into the bedroom and throw some pjs on. I pull my hair up and head into the living room. 

I grab my wine and look at take out menus trying to narrow the choices down. I decide to text Zen and see if he'll be home soon. *Hey babe, you going to be home soon? I think takeout sounds good. I send him. *I'm leaving practice now. Want me to grab something on my way? He asks. *Sure. Grab whatever you want. You know what I like. Surprise me. Love you. See you soon. I send him. *Okay Princess. See you soon. Love you too. He replies. 

I put the phone down and sit back with my wine and let the music sooth me. I must have dozed off cause I wake up to Hyun kissing my cheek. I turn my head and he kisses my lips. I look up at him and smile. "At least you locked the door before you fell asleep" he smiles at me. "I'm sorry I didn't mean too" I tell him. 

"MC, it's my fault. I did keep you up most of the night" he tells me. I smile up at him. "Yes but it was definitely worth it" I tell him. "I'll run you a bath after dinner" he tell me. "Only if you join me" I tell him with a smile. "Hmm a bath with my beautiful Princess? I don't think I can turn down that offer" he winks at me. 

I get up and head into the kitchen. I grab plates and silverware and another wine glass. "So what's for dinner" I ask him sitting down at the table. "Chinese" he tells me pulling out the cartons. I open them up and start plating up the food. He kisses my head and takes his seat. 

"So how was your meeting" I ask him. "It went good, but let's wait until after we eat to talk about it okay" he asks me. "Oh, okay" I agree confused. "How was work" he asks me. "Jaehee was short handed again, so I ended up helping out in the front. I'll have to go back tomorrow and help her with the books" I tell him. 

"It's good that she's so busy. Is she talking about maybe hiring you part or full time" he asks. "Don't really know it hasn't come up" I tell him. "Hmm maybe you should ask her if she would be interested in that" he suggests. "I'm not entirely sure that it's something I would be interested in doing every day" I tell him.

We make more small talk while finishing dinner. He pours us more wine and clears our empty plates and containers. I grab the leftovers and put them in the fridge. He grabs the wine glasses and carries them out into the living room. I follow him nervously. 

He takes a seat in the chair and pulls me into his lap. "Okay so what happened at the meeting" I ask him. "Well I met with the director and he definitely wants me to be in the movie" he tells me. "That's great Hyun" I tell him. "Yeah I know. I have one of the lead roles too" he tells me. 

I turn and hug him. "I'm so proud of you. Congradulations babe" I tell him. "So where is the movie being shot" I ask. "Spain" he tells me. "Wow Spain! I've always wanted to visit there" I tell him. "When does the shooting start" I ask. "Um... they want me there in 2 weeks" he tells me. 

"So soon? How are we ever supposed to get ready in time" I ask him. "Umm MC.." he stutters. "So how long is it going to take to shoot" I ask him. "I'm going to be gone for 6 months" he nervously tells me. "Where are we going to stay for 6 months" I ask him. "Actually MC, you cant come with. The director won't let our partners come with" he tells me.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wait, what" I ask him in shock. "The director believes that his actors work better and are more motivated to stay on schedule if their partners aren't with them" he tells me. I turn and look at him. He pulls me close to him and I quickly stand up. 

He stands too and tries again to wrap his arms around me. I walk away from him and head into the kitchen. He follows me and watches me. I start the dish water. "MC, are you okay" he asks me. I look up at him and loose it. I immediately sink to the floor and cry. 

He rushes over and turns off the water. He leans down and picks me up and carries me back to the chair. He sits down and holds me while I cry. I burrow my face into his chest and let the tears flow. My sobs finally slow down and stop. He's rubbing my back and softly singing to me. 

"I'm sorry Princess, I don't want to leave you either" he tells me softly. "So does this mean we are breaking up" I ask him. He quickly pulls me away from him. "Oh my god! Baby no! MC I'm not breaking up with you. I promise. I love you too much to let you go" he tells me. I look up at him and he is completely shocked and horrified. "Are you breaking up with me" he asks me. 

"No! Never" I tell him. "But how are we going to survive 6 months of being apart" I ask him. "The director let's us come home every 2 months for a week" he tells me. "Plus we can talk on the phone every day. Video chat too" he tells me. " he tells me. 

I pull away from him and look at him. "No, I don't want you to give this up" I tell him. "You've been working so hard for this" I tell him. "But Princess, if you don't want me to take it I won't. I told you that you come before me. Your needs will always come before mine" he tells me. 

"Hyun, I love you. What kind of person would I be if I asked you to turn down the role" I ask him. "I could never ask you to turn down something you've worked so hard for. I will just have to be strong and wait for you" I tell him gently. 

"This sucks" he tells me. I look up at him in question. "I want to take the role, but I don't want to leave you alone for 6 months. I don't want to be away from you for that long" he tells me. "I've been so fucked up since I found out" he tells me holding me tighter.

I run my fingers through his hair in comfort. "Hyun, I will be fine. It's 6 months out of our lives. We can talk every day and technically it's only 2 months that we have to be apart" I tell him. He looks down at me. "MC are you absolutely sure" he asks me. "There will be other roles" he tells me. "Yes, I'm sure. This is a huge advance for your career. You need to do this" I tell him. 

"Just think, when you get home we will be able to start planning our wedding" I tell him. "I don't know. I think maybe we should get married before I leave. We could have a quiet ceremony and then when I get home we could have a big reception" he tells me. 

"No I think we should keep every thing the way it is" I tell him. "If we are strong enough to make it through this separation then I know our marriage will be strong. I think we should think of this as a test" I tell him honestly. 

"I don't know. I would feel better if we were married before I leave" he tells me. "Okay how about a compromise then. How about we have a private ceremony. Just the two of us. We exchange vows and then when you get back we make it official" I ask. 

"Hmm can we exchange rings? I wear your wedding band on a chain around my neck and you wear mine. Then when we get married we can really exchange them" he suggests. "Can we have an unofficial honeymoon before you leave" I ask. "Oh Princess you can count on it" he tells me pulling me close and kissing me.

I curl up in his arms and continue our talk. "You said you leave in 2 weeks, so what about your show then" I ask. "Well I talked to the director and he is really happy for me so he told me that I can just do one more week and he will let me go" he tells me. "Thats great. I will have to make sure I make it to your last show" I tell him. 

"Ok babe, I'll get you front row center stage VIP treatment" he tells me nuzzling my neck. "So when exactly do you have to leave" I ask him. "Two weeks from Monday. So we have 3 weekends together" he tells me. "Okay, I will make sure I don't have to work so we can spend as much time together as possible" I tell him. 

"I looked into it earlier and between the bonus for signing on for the movie and the extension of the show, plus what we have saved up, the rent will be covered for 7 months. The only things you will have to worry about is the bills. Like utilities and food. Which I figured out for you too. As long as you don't splurge too much you will only have to work like 30 hours a week while I'm gone" he tells me. 

"Are you sure? Don't you need money to take with you" I ask. "They pay for my room and board, my food, and my travel expenses. So I'm good" he tells me. "I think I'll end up finding a full time job when your gone" I tell him. "Why" he asks turning me to look at him fully. 

"I'm going to be so bored with out you here. This way I can have something to do to take my mind off the wait" I tell him. He reaches up and catches a tear that leaks from my eye. "Okay Princess, just please don't work too hard. I don't want to be stuck in Spain worring that you are working too hard. I'm already going to be worried about you enough" he tells me.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hyun, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine" I tell him softly. "Princess, telling me not to worry about you, is like telling me not to breathe. I worry about you now" he tells me pulling me against him. He buries his face into my neck. 

"Oh Hyun, I love you so much" I tell him. "I love you too MC" he tells me kissing me softly. I reach behind him and lift his shirt up. He breaks our kiss and let's me take it off of him. He reaches down and takes of my pj top. "Naughty girl isn't wearing a bra" he says reaching out and palming my breast. 

I throw my head back in bliss at his gentle caress. I shift in his lap and he lifts me up pulling my shorts off. "Oh god, no undies either" he groans. He kisses me deeply reaching down between my legs. I feel his finger slip into my pussy. "Mmm" I moan. I spread my thighs so that I am straddling him. His finger slips in and out of me and I grind myself over his lap. 

I feel his erection pressing against his pants. I reach down and attempt to free him. His finger slips out of me. He stands up and I wrap my legs around him. He pulls his pants and boxers off and sits down in the chair again. I sit up and reach down to position my self to take him inside of me. 

"Not yet" he tells me stopping my movements. He picks me up and turns me around. He opens his thighs and that forces mine wide open. He pulls me closer so that my back is pressing against his chest. I am sitting in his lap facing away from him with my legs spread wide open. 

One of his hands fondles my breast, while his other slips its way down to my pussy. He slips his finger through my slit. He slides his finger inside of me. "Oh yes" I moan. I wiggle my hips and he laughs. "Baby unless you want my hard cock in your virgin ass, I'd stop if I were you" he tells me. I freeze instantly. "Yeah didn't think you were ready for that yet" he tells me. 

"Although now that we are talking about it, I'm thinking we should begin your training. I want to claim you completely before I go" he tells me. I shiver in anticipation. "Oh Princess that just made you so wet. Do you want me to play with your tight little ass" he asks me. 

"Oh Hyun" I moan. He slips another finger into me and works it in and out of my wet pussy. "I think that tonight I'm going to I'm going to make you cum. I'm going to claim your ass with my finger" he tells me. He hits my g- spot and between his naughty words and wicked finger, I cum loudly. 

"Oh babe, I didn't know that you like me to talk dirty. I love learning new things with you" he tells me slipping another finger into me. "Remember the night I took your virginity? The look of wonder on your face when I gave you your first orgasm? Well tonight I'm going to take another part of you. I'm going to lube my finger with your sweet juices. I'm going to slide it up between your sexy little ass cheeks" he tells me while finger fucking my pussy. 

"Oh Hyun" I moan in delight. I feel my body tighten up around his fingers. "I'm going to slowly inch my finger into your hot tight ass. I'm going to slide it in and out slowly until you are begging me to take you. I'm not going to stop until you scream out my name" he tells me fucking me harder. He twists my nipple. "Fuck" I scream as my orgasm rips through my body. "Yes" he groans as I squirt out around his fingers. 

"Damn Princess, I am the luckiest man on earth" he tells me. He lifts me up and turns me around. I place my legs on either side of his and he sits me on top of his rock hard cock. He instantly slides right in since I'm so wet. "Mmm" he moans. I place my arms around his neck and raise my body. I slowly slide back down locking eyes with him.  

I look into his eyes as I slowly ride him. He grabs my ass cheeks and urges me on. I use his shoulders as leverage and ride him harder and faster. "Come on baby give it to me" I tell him. He looks at me and I feel him swell inside me. 

I slam down into his cock hard and feel his cum squirt up into me. He reaches down and flicks my clit and sends me into another orgasm. "God I'll never get tired of seeing your face as you find your orgasm" he tells me kissing me. 

He stands up and I quickly wrap my legs around him. He walks towards our bed room and as he steps I fell him get hard inside of me. "Mmm" I moan as he walks. He gets to the hall way and presses my back against the wall. He places his forehead against mine and starts moving his hips. 

I tighten my arms around his neck and enjoy the ride. He rocks into me harder and harder and I feel him swell even more. "Ready babe" he asks. He pulls back and runs his hands around to my ass. I feel his finger gently rub my ass hole and I explode around him again. He rears back and slams into me. I feel his cock twitch and his cum fill me again. 

He quickly walks us to our room. He stops before our bed and I unwrap my legs from around him. I feel him slip out of me as I slide down his sweaty body. "All rite Princess. Up on the bed on your belly" he tells me. I slowly climb up on all fours and look at him over my shoulder. 

He smiles as he walks to his dresser and grabs a few items. He walks back to the bed. Lay down flat he tells me slipping a pillow under me. The pillow makes my butt stick up with out me having to support myself. I lay there trembling in anticipation.

"I promise you this will not hurt" he tells me. "I trust you" I tell him looking into his eyes. He grabs some oil and squirts some over my ass. He gently massages me so that I relax. He takes the lube and squirts some into his hand. He slides his slick finger up to my ass and runs it around my ass hole.

I tense up as I feel his finger push it's way partially inside me. He uses his other hand and massages my butt cheek. I feel his warm breath on my cheek and feel him kiss it. I feel his finger slip inside of me further. "Oh" I moan at the feeling. "Oh Princess. Do you like that" he asks. "Mmm" I moan in response. I feel him ease his finger out and gently slip it back in. I feel his knuckle touch my ass and I know he's all the way inside of me.

"Oh your so tight. I can't wait until I can bury my cock inside of you" he moans. I feel his finger slowly gently move in and out me. "Hyun" I groan. He picks up his pace and I thrust my ass into his hand. "Oh does my Princess want more" he asks. "Yes please" I beg. I feel him slip another finger inside of me too. "Oh yes" I moan at the feeling. He starts off slow amd quickly picks up his pace as my body gets used to this intimate invasion. I thrust my hips into his hand and he pushes both fingers inside of me. He pushes hard against something and I gush my juices all over the poor pillow as I reach my orgasm. 

His fingers slip out of me and I feel his body slide up the back of mine. His legs push my thighs wide and he slips his hard cock into my still pulsing pussy. He slams into me hard. "Oh Hyun" I cry out in ecstacy. I feel him moving in and out of me and then I feel his finger slip back into my ass.   

"Please Hyun" I beg him desperately. "Your wish is my command my sexy Princess" he tells me. He picks up his pace and I feel him place little bites all over my neck. "Yes" I moan louder. He keeps up his fierce pace and I feel my body start to shake again. I know this orgasm is going to be intense. He slams his cock into me hard and just rocks his hips. I feel him slip two fingers into me and twist. He bites down on my neck. "Fuck" I scream as my orgasm rips through me. 

I wake up to Hyun pulling me into his arms. "Mmm" I sleepily mumble. "Oh Princess you scared the shit out of me" he tells me wrapping me in his arms. "What" I ask him. "After you screamed you went limp. I thought something was wrong. You must have passed out" he tells me. 

"Really" I ask worried. "Yes, but it's okay and actually sometimes can happen during sex. It's has a French name but basically it translates to little death" he tells me. "Wow. I heard of it but never actually believed it" I tell him. "Well you can believe it now. Especially since you just experienced it" he tells me. 

I lean back into him and feel his erection press into me. "You didn't finish" I ask him. "Babe you passed out on me. Of course I wasn't going to finish" he tells me. I slide my leg over his and lean forward opening my body to him. "Princess it's ok. Just rest" he tells me. "Mmm, but I need you" I tell him. 

I feel him slide his cock back into me and sigh. "That feels so good" I tell him. He rocks his body into mine and slowly brings us closer to our finish. "Hyun I love you" I tell him as I fall into my orgasm. "MC I love you too" he tells me groaning as I feel his seed fill me. 

I feel him slide out of me and pull me close. "Mmm" I mummble sleepily. "Sleep tight my Princess" he tells me placing a sweet kiss to my head. "Love you" I mummble again. "And I love you so much" he tells me holding me tighter. I finally close my eyes and fall into an exhausted sleep.

I wake up a few hours later and realize I'm all alone. I get up and moan. My body is slightly sore. "Where are you going" I hear. I turn and he is just sitting in the chair. "Hyun why are you awake" I ask him. I walk over to him and climb into his lap. "I'm sorry Princess, I just couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you up" he tells me holding me tight. "I need a shower" I tell him. He picks me up and carries me into the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

He carries me into the bathroom and gets the water ready for us. I look in the mirror and look at the marks on my neck. I run my fingers over them and smile. He comes up behind me and looks at me. "Princess, I'm so sorry" he tells me leaning down and kisses the marks. 

"They don't hurt and I like looking at them. They remind me of the fun times we had" I tell him. He looks at me and smiles. "Oh my Princess you surprise me every day" he tells me. "Come on the shower is ready now" he tells me. I grab his hand and head in. 

We slowly make sure that every inch of each other is clean. We somehow refrain from actually doing any thing naughty and get out. He hands me my towel and I wrap my wet hair up. He hands me another towel and I wrap it around my body. 

He grabs his towel and we quickly dry off. We head into our room and I look at our bed. "Oh my god" I gasp. He looks over my shoulder and laughs. "Looks like some one was very excited" he tells me with a smirk. The bed sheets are soaked. I quickly grab the sheets and start stripping the bed. He goes to the other side and helps me. 

He goes over to the closet to get clean ones and realizes we don't have any. "Oh yeah, the other ones are dirty too" he tells me. "I'll have to go wash them" I tell him. "Tomorrow Princess. Tonight we will sleep on the couch" he tells me. He grabs some boxers and puts them on. 

I go to my dresser and grab some shorts and a tank top. I put them on and follow him out into the living room. He pulls the couch out into a bed and I place our pillows and comforter on it. 

"Wanna watch a movie" he asks me. "Sure" I tell him. I walk into the kitchen and grab us some water and a snack. He sits down in the chair and I climb into his lap. He presses play and we cuddle up and watch the movie. 

I wake up to the smell of coffee and syrup. I open my eyes confused. I look around and realize that I'm on the couch. Oh yeah we slept out here last night. I sit up and Hyun walks in. "Good morning Princess" he tells me bending to give me a sweet kiss. "Good morning" I reply breathlessly. 

He takes me by the hand and leads me into the dinning room. He pulls my chair out and I quickly sit down. He fills up my plate and sits down too. He fills his plate and we start eating. "Do you have to work today" he asks. 

"Yes at noon" I tell him looking at the clock. "It's alright babe, it's only 8" he tells me. I relax and continue eating the delicious pancakes he made us. "Why do you ask" I ask him. "Well I think we should go shopping" he tells me. "Oh do you need something for when you go" I ask him. 

"No Princess, you need something to wear for tomorrow" he tells me smiling. "Tomorrow? What's tomorrow" I ask confused. We are exchanging our vows tomorrow he tells me with a smile. "Really? Oh okay let me check with Jaehee and see if she needs me and then we can go" I tell him. 

"I already talked to her and she said to go ahead and stay home today" he tells me. I smile up at him. "Alright so when do we leave" I ask him. "After breakfast" he tells me smiling. I pick up my fork and start eating again. I finish eating and take my plate out into the kitchen. 

He comes out and fills the sink with water. "Go get dressed while I do up these dishes" he tells me smacking me on my butt. I head into our room and get ready. I go to the closet and grab a long flowy summer dress. I grab some undies and quickly get dressed. 

I head into the bathroom and put on some makeup. I put my hair up into a French braid. I go back into the bed room and grab some wedge sandals. I put them on and spray on his favorite perfume. There all ready. 

I head out into the living room and he's putting the couch back together. "I'm ready" I tell him. He turns and looks at me. "Oh MC, you look beautiful" he tells me walking over to me. He pulls me into his arms and kisses me. "Come sit so I can fix your make up" he tells me. I look up at him in confusion. "The marks Princess, I need to cover them for you" he tells me. 

I sit in the chair and he quickly covers up his love bites. He sprays the sealant on me and declares me ready. He grabs my hand and leads us out of the apartment. We head down and he opens the passenger door for me. I smile up at him and get in the car. He gets in the driver's seat and off we go.

He pulls up to a special dress shop. "Let's see if they have what we are looking for" he tells me helping me out of the car. We go in and start looking around. I grab a light blue dress and hold it up to him. "Pretty, but wrong color" he tells me. He grabs a white dress off the rack. "This is the color we are looking for" he tells me. "White? Shouldn't that be for the actual ceremony" I ask him. 

"You'll wear a traditional white dress for that ceremony. For this one I was thinking less traditional" he tells me. The sales lady comes over and talks to him as I walk around. He comes over to me. "Come on she told me of another store that has what I'm looking for" he tells me. We get in the car and head to a different shop. 

We head inside and I look around. He speaks to this lady and she ushers us over to a special area. These dresses are all white and lacy. They look like actual wedding dresses. I run my fingers over the lace and smile. He rummages through them and holds one out to me. "What do you think" he asks. I look at the dress in his hands in awe. 

I look at the dress in his hands and fall in love. It's white lace with a while silk underlay. It's shorter in the front and the back flairs out with a mini train. I walk over to it and touch the lace. "Well do you like it" he asks. "Can I go try it on" I ask him. 

He carries it to the fitting room and hangs it on the rack for me. "I'll help you do up the buttons when your ready" he tells me. I go in the dressing room and quickly strip. I step into the dress and do up as many of the buttons as I can. "Hyun" I call out. I turn around so he can button it up for me. 

He walks into the room and buttons me up. He looks at me in the mirror and freezes. "Oh MC" he says to me in wonder. I look at myself in the mirror and I'm floored. The front of the dress dips down and shows a hint of my cleavage. It gets tight around my breasts. It doesn't flair until it reaches my waist. It stops just above my knees. 

I turn around and look at the back. It cuts low but I should be able to still wear a bra under it. The back is tight until just above my butt. It flairs out and gracefully sweeps the ground. I look away from the mirror and look up at him. "Do you like it" I hesitantly ask. "MC, your so beautiful" he tells me. "Then I'll take it" I tell him. 

He turns me around and undoes the buttons for me. "I'll wait out side" he tells me kissing my neck. I slip the dress off and hang it back up. I quickly put my dress back on and go back out to him. 

He takes the dress from me and heads over to pay for it. I look around and think about what accessories I'll need to get for it. Hmm a trip to Victoria's Secret seems in order. Hmm I'll need a shoe store too. He comes over to me and we leave. He puts the dress in the trunk since its in a thick garment bag. "Any where else" he asks. "Yes, the mall please" I tell him. He pulls away and we head to the mall.


	10. Chapter 10

He pulls into the mall and we get out. "Well first we need a jewelry store" he tells me. He grabs my hand and leads me in. We get to the store and pick out chains for our rings. We both choose ones that are long enough to be tucked under our clothes. They bag them up for us and we leave. 

"Now where" he asks. I need a "shoe store" I tell him. He smiles at me and leads the way. He sits down in a chair and watches me. I quickly find some cute strappy white sandals. I try them on and he smiles. "Those will look great with it" he tells me. I quickly head up to the register and he pays for them for me. "Next" he asks. "Victoria's Secret" I tell him. 

This time I lead the way. We get there and I turn to him. "Please wait out here. I shouldn't be too long" I tell him. "Okay" he tells me. He grabs me and kisses me deeply. He hands me his credit card. "Get something for our honeymoon too" he tells me with a wink. I grab his card and head in. 

I walk around looking for something special. I finally found what I was looking for. It's white satin trimmed in white lace with a thin purple ribbon. They have a corset, thong, and garters that all match. I grab the thigh highs that match too. 

I spend a little more time trying to find one more thing. I find a black see through baby doll with black panties. The entire outfit is held together with ties. It's perfect. I grab a black silk robe that matches. I quickly head to the cash register and make my purchases. I head out to Hyun. 

"All set" he asks. "Yes" I answer him. He takes my hand and leads me out of the mall. We stop at a restaurant and grab some lunch. We eat a relaxed lunch before we head home. He carries all of the bags in and heads into our bedroom. I grab the Victoria's Secret bag and stick it in my drawer. He hangs my dress in the closet for me. 

"What time is your show" I ask him. "It's at 8, so I don't have to leave until 6:45" he tells me. "Oh it's a later one" I tell him. "Yep they changed the time later on Friday's. So next Friday is my last show. Did you still want to go" he asks me. "Of course" I tell him. 

I gather up our dirty sheets and get them ready to do wash. He grabs it all and we head down to the basement to do start laundry. We put both loads in and head back to our apartment. "So what do you want to do for the rest of the afternoon" I ask him. 

"Hmm I can think of a few things" he tells me smirking. "Our sheets are in the wash" I tell him smirking back. "Oh yeah. We are low on groceries. Should we go shopping" he asks. "Sure let's go make a list" I tell him. We head into the kitchen and plan out some meals for the week. By time our list is done it's time to switch the sheets over. 

We stop in the basement and put them in the dryer. We head back upstairs and get back in the car. He drives us to the store and we head in. Shopping with Hyun is fun. We joke around and slowly make our way through the store. He gets stopped every once in a while by a fan who recognizes him. 

He always stops and chats with them. He's always polite to them, because with out his fans he wouldn't be anything. Well that's what he always tells me anyway. I stand back and watch him admiring him. He catches my eye and waves me over to him. 

I get to him and he puts his arm around my waist. "Claire, this is my fiancee MC. MC, this is Claire the president of my fan club" he introduces us. We shake hands. "Oh I'm so glad you found your special one" she tells him with a big smile. "So when when's the big day" she asks me. "We are going to start planning it in 6 months" I tell her. "Awe that's so sweet" she tells us. "You guys make a very handsome couple. Congrats on your up coming marriage" she tells us leaving. 

"She was one of my biggest supporters when all that Echo Girl stuff was happening" he tells me. He steers us back on course and we finish our shopping. We stop at the bakery on our way home and he runs in and comes back out with some delicious treats for us. 

We get home and carry in all our purchases. He runs down and grabs the sheets while I put the groceries away. I quickly start dinner. He comes in and goes and makes the bed. I put the finishing touches on the casserole and throw it in the oven. I set the timer and head into the living room. 

He's not in there, so I head into our bedroom. He's going through his closet and mumbling to himself. "Honey do you need some help" I ask him. He looks up at me and smiles. "No I'm just trying to decide what to wear while I declare to spend the rest of my life with you" he tells me. 

"Oh, I don't suppose naked would be the proper answer here would it" I tell him with a smirk. "I love the way your mind works" he tells me. "Hyun, I wouldn't care if you wore sweats tomorrow. I'm not promising myself to your clothes" I tell him. 

I walk over and look in his closet. I grab out a nice black suit. "Here wear this one" I tell him. "Why this one" he asks. "Because it's what you were wearing the first time I met you" I tell him with a smile. "Oh yes, that's right. Then this one it is" he tells me. "So wife-to-be, what time will dinner be done" he asks. "In 2 hours. Why" I ask him. 

He looks at the freshly made bed and looks at me. I blush. "Let's wait until you come home tonight" I tell him. "Really? Okay how about a movie then" he suggests. "Okay. A comedy this time" I tell him. He grabs me and picks me up and carries me into the living room. 

"Just practicing for tomorrow" he tells me sweetly. He sets me down on the couch and picks out a movie. He sits next to me and lays his head on my lap. He presses play and we watch the movie.

After the movie we ate dinner. After dinner he got ready and left for his show. I finished up the dinner dishes and now I'm watching some TV. I settle on some old romantic movie. After its over I get up and decide to head to bed. I turn off the TV and turn on one of lamps. I turn off the big light and head into our room. I decide to surprise him and get into bed naked. 

I grab his pillow and cuddle up with it. I close my eyes and fall asleep. I wake up to Hyun kissing my cheek. "Good night Princess" he's telling me. I open my eyes. "Hyun your home" I mummble. "How was the show" I ask. "It was really good. We had a huge turn out" he tells me sitting on the side of the bed. 

I grab his hand and hold it while he tells me about his night. "We have a big day tomorrow so bed time" he tells me. He grabs some boxers and heads into the bathroom. He takes a quick shower and comes back in wrapped in a towel. I watch him dry off and put on his boxers. I smile when he climbs into bed.


	11. Chapter 11

He lays on his side and I scoot my body closer. I lay my head on his arm and feel his arm wrap around me. I watch his face as he realizes he's touching bare skin. He throws the blanket back and looks at me. "Oh naughty sexy Princess, is there something you want" he asks me. I lean closer to him and rub naked body against his. 

I look up at him and lick my lips. "You, Hyun. I want you" I tell him placing a kiss to his chest. He lays back and let's me take the lead. I kiss my way down to his nipples. I lick one and blow on it lightly. "Mmm" I hear him moan as it hardens. I quickly so the same to the other one and it too hardens. I flick my tongue against the hardened nub.  

His hands work their way into my hair. I take his nipple into my mouth and suck in it. As I pull my mouth away I lightly nibble it. "Ah" he groans. I go over and give his other nipple the same treatment. I smile when I feel his hands tighten in my hair. I kiss my way down his sexy happy trail. I move my mouth over to where his cock is pushing against his boxers. 

I glide my tongue over his cloth covered erection. His hips shift beneath me. I look up at him as I pleasure him through his boxers. He looks me in the eyes and his red eyes are so dark. I slip my hand up the leg of the shorts and fondle his sack as I suck on him. "I don't want to cum in my boxers" he tells me. 

I back up and remove his boxers freeing his cock. I lean down and lick up the precum that has leaked out. His eyes widen as he watches me take his entire length into my mouth. I push back and he hits the back of my throat. "Oh yes" he groans closing his eyes. "Mmm" I answer him back. The vibrations in my voice make his cock swell even more. I lean down and slowly fuck him with my mouth. 

"Wait" he tells me. I pull away from him and look at him in question. "Let's try this a different way" he tells me. "Turn around and back up" he tells me. At once I understand and quickly do as he asks. I slide my pussy down to his face. I quickly take his cock back into my mouth and suck. 

I feel his tongue slide through my slit as he finds my pussy. I feel his wicked tongue slide inside of me. His hands come up and spread my ass cheeks apart opening me fully for him. "Mmm" I moan around his hard cock. He jerks his hips and I really start fucking him with my mouth. Over and over again he hits the back of my throat. 

I feel him pick up his pace as well. He fucks my pussy so hard with his thick long tongue. I feel my body start to quiver and I know I'm close. I reach down and play with his sack. I feel it tighten in my hands. He slides his finger up and gently probes my ass. I cum quickly as he slides his thumb in side me. His hips jerk and he loudly cums deep in my throat. 

His tongue slips out of me and I pull my mouth from around his cock. I sit on his chest as he fingers my ass. He slips his thumb out of me. "Uh" I cry in protest. "Oh Princess, I'm not finished yet" he tells me. He lifts me off of him and sits me on the bed. 

I watch him walk over to his dresser and grab a few things. He looks at me and grabs a towel from the bathroom. He opens it up and places it on the chair. "Come kneel up here" he tells me. I get off the bed and kneel on the chair. He comes up behind me and runs his hand down my spine. 

I lean into his touch and he laughs. He pushes my body down so that I'm leaning over the back of the chair. I feel him squirt some lube over my ass. He rubs it all around. I feel something cold slide up through my ass cheeks. "This is going to help you to be able to one day soon take my cock" he tells me. He slips the object up to my ass and gently pushes it in.

He pulls it out and it feels like a ball or bead of some sort. "Mmm" I moan as he pushes it back in me. He gently pushes again and I feel another one slip in. This one feels bigger. "Ah" I moan. It feels so good. "Hmm does my Princess like her new toy" he asks me pushing another bead in me. He gently pulls it out and pushes it back in. "Hyun" I moan. "Oh babe there's still 4 more beads to go" he tells me twisting the toy.  

He slowly pushes another bead into me. "Mmm" I moan wiggling my ass. He leans down and gently bites my cheek. "Ah" I hiss as he slips another one into me. "Oh Princess two more to go" he tells me. "These ones are going to be a bit bigger" he tells me. "Please" I beg. He gently pulls the bead out and pushes it back in. 

I feel wetness start to dip down my leg. "Oh god, you really do like this toy don't you" he asks me groaning. He slides his fingers down to my pussy and spreads my cum around my ass. He pushes another bead slowly into me. "Ah" I moan again. "Does that feel good my sweet Princess" he asks twisting the toy around. "Yes" I moan loudly. 

"Last one" he tells me as he slowly eases the last one inside of me. "Hyun" I groan as it slips in. He twists the toy again and I leak more cum down my leg. He leaves the toy in my ass as he leans down and laps up my cum. "Hyun please" I beg him urgently. He straightens up and gently pulls the last bead out of me. He pushes it back in and I moan again. 

"Please Hyun fuck me" I beg. He pulls it out and pushes it back in faster and faster. "Come on baby give it to me" he tells me as he pushes and pulls on the toy. He twists it as he pulls on it and I cum hard. "Fuck" I scream as I feel my juice squirt out of me and run down my legs. He gently pulls the toy out of me and my orgasm just keeps going. 

I feel him run something cold along my pussy. He trails it up to my ass and gently starts pushing again. "Mmm" I moan. "This is a plug" he tells me. "It is the final toy. It's the size of my cock. If you can take this comfortably, then next time you can take me" he tells me. He gently pushes it in and I can feel it stretching my ass.  "Ah" I moan as it slips in.   

"Oh god MC, you never fail to amaze me" he tells me. He twists the plug in my ass and I moan loudly. I feel his hips touch mine. I feel his hard cock at my pussy entrance. He flexes his hips and slides into me. "Yes" we moan together. As she slams into me I feel him hit the plug. "Oh shit" I groan. 

I feel my body begin to shake and know I'm so close. "Hyun hurry, cum for me" I beg him. "La petite Mort" I whisper. I feel him pick up his pace and he stills as his cum fills me. He pulls the plug out as he hits my g- spot and I scream as I explode. "MC" I faintly hear him shout as I pass out.

I wake up cradled in Hyuns arms. "Mmm" I sigh into his chest. "Ah finally my Princess is back" he tells me kissing my head. "Back" I question. "Yes babe, you passed out on me again. At least this time you warned me first" he tells me hugging me tighter. "Oh yeah" I mummble blushing as the memories come back. 

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about MC. I love you so much. I also love the fact that you trust me so much. I love the fact that you are willing to help me play out fantasies. But my ultimate favorite thing is helping you to explore your sexual desires. I love knowing that I am the first and only person that you've been with" he tells me honestly. 

"I'm so glad that your the one I get to experience it with too. I love you so much Hyun, thank you for taking care of me" I tell him. I snuggle into his chest and he tightens his hold on me. "Oh my beautiful Princess you are most welcome" he tells me. 

"Time for a shower and bed" he tells me. He picks me up and carries me into the bathroom. He stands me up and turns on the water. He tells me to get in and closes the door behind me. We quickly wash and head to bed. We curl up together and fall asleep exhausted.


	12. Chapter 12

I wake up in Hyuns arms. I try to gently ease out of the bed and he grabs me tighter. "Oh no my bride-to-be your not going anywhere" he tells me. "But husband-to-be I'm hungry" I complain. "Oh well then let's get my Princess fed" he tells me getting out of bed. 

He pulls some boxers on and tosses me his t-shirt. I grab it and pull it on. He takes my hand and leads me into the kitchen. I head over to the coffee pot and turn it on. He grabs the bakery bag from yesterday and plates up a variety of muffins and pastries. 

I grab two coffee cups down from the shelf and Hyun whistles. I turn and he is watching me. "You have a spectacular ass" he tells me. "Really? I'll be sure to tell my future husband that" I flirt back. "Do you think maybe that's why he's marrying  you" he jokes back. "Could be, especially since he got it all ready last night" I wink at him. 

"Oh naughty Princess, that mouth is going to get you in trouble if your not careful" he tells me with a smirk. "Hmm maybe I might like that" I tell him. His red eyes darken and he licks his lips. "Really" he asks. "Hmm maybe you will have to try that later" I tell him. 

He closes his eyes and shakes his head. "I should just tie you up and never let you out of bed" he tells me. I grab the cups and pour us some coffee. I head out into the dinning room and sit down. "How about we save that for the honeymoon" I tell him with a straight face. 

He sits down across from me. "Oh my, I think I may have created a monster" he tells me. I smile up at him. "Only for my husband" I tell him. I pick out some food and begin to eat. "Damn right only for me" he growls picking out some food too. I look up at him and smile. "Of course Hyun, always" I tell him. 

"So what time are we leaving" I ask him. "Oh um we should leave at noon" he tells me. "Ok" I agree. "I do have a couple of things to take care of before we leave though" he tells me. "Oh okay. Maybe I'll take a bath while your gone then" I tell him. "Okay I shouldn't be gone long, so that's perfect" he tells me. 

I look up at the clock. "Hyun its almost 10. Shouldn't you get going" I ask. "What" he shouts. He looks at the clock and hurries into the bedroom. He seems so nervous today. It's cute seeing him so flustered. I head into the bed room and hear the water shut off. I sit on the bed and wait for him to finish in the bathroom. 

"Okay Princess, your bath is already for you. I'll be back soon and help you with your make up and dress" he tells me. He leans down and gives me a long kiss. "Until later" he tells me. "I love you MC. I'll be back shortly" he tells me. "I love you too Hyun" I call out to him as he's leaving. 

I head into the bathroom and just stand there in awe. He filled the tub for me and added my favorite bath oils. He lit candles and placed them all around the tub. He even left a bottle of wine and a glass sitting next to the tub. A towel and robe are waiting on the warming rack. 

I drop my clothes and sink into the hot water. I hiss a little bit as my poor butt kinda stings. I smile though because it was so worth it. I lean back against the tub and get to figure out how I should do my hair. 

I set out of the tub and let the water out. I wrap myself in the warm towel. I head out to the bedroom and lotion up my body. I grab the Victoria's Secret bag out and put the corset and thong on. I put the garter on and slip on the thigh highs. I quickly attach them too. 

I decide on a crown style French braid. I quickly finish it up and start on make up. I just finish when I hear a knock on the door. "MC are you dressed" he asks. "I'm in a robe" I tell him. He walks in and looks at me in awe. "Oh Princess you look so beautiful" he tells me. 

I smile up at him in the mirror. "Thank you" I tell him. "Before you get dressed can you do my makeup" I ask him. "Sure babe" he tells me. I pull the robe down to give him access to my neck. He quickly covers up my fading love bites. He leans down and kisses my ear. "All done" he tells me. 

I pull my robe up and take a sip of my wine. I hand him the glass and he takes a deep drink too. I wrap my arms around him and give him a hug. "Thank you for the wonderful bath" I tell him. "Mmm you smell so good" he tells me nuzzling my neck. "Okay babe I will take my stuff out into the living room so you can finish getting dressed. Just let me know when your ready for me to button you up" he tells me grabbing his clothes and leaving the room. 

I walk over to the closet and grab out my dress. I step into it and do up as many of the buttons as I can. I put on my shoes and go put some earrings in my ears.  I look in the mirror and declare myself ready. I open the door and call out to Hyun. "Come out here" he tells me. 

I walk out into the living room and stop dead in my tracks. Hyun is standing there with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. He walks over to me and hands it to me. "Official or not every bride should carry flowers" he tells me. He comes up behind me and closes all my buttons. He places a kiss to my neck. 

He walks back in front of me. "Oh Hyun you look so handsome" I tell him. "I'm such a lucky woman" I tell him. "Oh no Princess, I am but a humble peasant in your royal presence" he tells me bowing. He grabs some more flowers from the chair and tucks them into my hair. "There now your ready" he tells me. 


	13. Chapter 13

He takes me by my hand and we exit the building. We get into my car and he heads out of town. I sit back and stare out my window. I'm so excited to say my vows to him, but at the same time I'm worried about him leaving. 

I feel his hand rest on my thigh. "Babe are you okay" he asks yanking me out of my thoughts. I grab his hand and give it a squeeze. "I'm fine. How about you" I ask. "I'm excited" he tells me. "Yeah" I ask. "Oh yes I can't wait to exchange vows with you, I can't wait to promise my self to you and hear you do the same" he tells me. 

"Oh Hyun. I love you so much. How much longer until we get there" I ask. "It's only a few more miles babe" he tells me. "Have I told you how much I love you today" he asks with a smile. "Only a few times. But I never get tired of hearing it" I tell him smiling back. 

"Oh I'll never get tired of telling you either. I love you with everything I have in me. You own my heart, my soul, and my life. I love you MC from now until eternity" he tells me. "Hyun, I love you so much! Your going to make me cry" I tell him. 

"Oh! No crying. Your beautiful face will be all red and blotchy in the pictures" he tells me. "Pictures" I question. "Oh ooops. I hired a photographer to come and take our pictures. I know it's not out official ceremony, but I want to have pictures to remind me of this day, when I'm stuck in Spain with out you" he tells me. 

I squeeze his hand. "We are strong we will get through this separation. It's just a bump in the road" I tell him. "It's sweet of you to want pictures though I like that idea. Is he going to take pictures of the whole ceremony" I ask. 

"Yes, we have him for the whole afternoon. What ever you want it's yours" he tells me. He turns off the road and into a grassy area. "Looks like we are early" he tells me. "Maybe the photographer is just running late" I tell him. 

He turns off the car and turns to me. "Are you ready Babe" he asks me. I smile up at him. "Oh yes" I tell him excitedly. He gets out of the car and comes and opens my door. I take his offered hand and step out of the car. 

I look around and realize he's taken me to his secret spot. "Oh! We are doing the ceremony up here?" I ask him. "Yeah I thought it was fitting. We got engaged here so I figured it would be nice to get married here too. We can go somewhere else if you want" he tells me. 

I wrap my arms around him. "No Hyun it's perfect! Thank you for sharing your special place with me" I tell him. "Oh they are here" he says looking behind me. I turn and see two cars pull up next to ours. "They? I thought you just hired a photographer" I ask him confused. 

"Well even though we are doing this unofficially, I thought it would be nice to have an official over see the ceremony" he tells me looking down at me. "Oh Hyun, that's so sweet" I tell him with a smile. 

The two men approach us. "Hyun Ryu and MC?" the photographer asks. Hyun shakes his hand and they exchange some words. Hyun walks him around and shows him where he wants us to pose. "MC" the  official asks me. "Yes hello" I greet him. "Hyun explained the situation to me and I think it's very wise of you two to compromise this way. It shows great character for the both of you to make adjustments to make each one of you happy" he tells me. 

"Thank you so much for understanding" I tell him. Hyun wraps his arm around my waist joining us. "Hello Hyun are you ready" he asks us. "We are going to have some pictures taken first, if that's okay with you" he asks. "Sure go ahead" the official tells us. 

Hyun takes my hand and leads me to where he wants me to pose. I pose in several different positions. Next Hyun does the same. After several shots of us together he decides we are ready. 

The photographer takes his place and the official goes and takes his. Hyun turns and looks down at me. He reaches down and caresses my cheek. "Are you ready my love" he asks with a smile. I place my hand over his. "Yes I am" I tell him smiling. He leans down and kisses me tenderly. He holds his arm out and I quickly link mine to his. He slowly leads me up to the official. 

"Are you ready" the official asks. "Yes" we answer together. Hyun takes my hand in his squeezing it gently. He takes our necklaces and places them over our connected hands. 

"Do you Hyun Ryu, take MC to be your wife, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor her, to love her faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with her this day?" he asks. 

"I do" Hyun proudly proclaims.

"Do you MC take Hyun Ryu to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor him, to love him faithfully, through out the best and worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day?" he asks me. 

"I do" I proudly announce. 

"In normal circumstances you would exchange rings at this moment, so instead please exchange your necklaces" he tells us. Hyun places my chain around my neck fingering the ring gently. I take his chain and he bends down so I can place it around his neck. He stands back up and takes my hand. 

"Here is where I would announce you husband and wife, but instead I would like to announce you unofficial husband and wife. You may kiss your intended bride" he tells Hyun. He turns to me and gently places a kiss to his ring around my neck. I take his and do the same thing. He gently pulls me into his arms. "I love you MC" he tells me. "I love you too Hyun" I tell him. He leans down and kisses me lovingly.


	14. Chapter 14

We break apart and thank the official. "It was an honor to bless your union. I will see you in roughly 6 months to begin the preparation for your official ceremony, correct" he asks us. "Oh yes you can count on it" I assure him. "Congradulations" he tells us walking away. 

The photographer comes over and starts taking our pictures again. We pose many different ways. My favorite is when he's holding me bridal style and we have our backs to the city. I can't wait to see how they turn out. 

Hyun turns to me as the photographer pulls away. "Thank you MC" he tells me. "For what" I ask him. "For loving me, for understanding me, and for just being you" he tells me softly. "Oh Hyun, thank you too. Thank you for being patient and understanding, and for loving  me" I tell him. 

"Are you ready to go home Mrs. Ryu" he asks me. "Yes Mr. Ryu" I tell him. He lifts me up and carries me to our car. He helps me in the car and we head back to our apartment. "You look so beautiful today" he tells me. "But I really can't wait to see what you have on under that dress" he tells me smiling and wiggling his eyebrows. 

I grab his hand and hold it tight  thinking of my wedding night to come. We arrive back at our apartment and again he carries me inside. We cross the thresh hold and finally he puts me down. I look all around and there are flowers and little lanterns. 

I look up at him in question. "How did you do all this" I ask him. "Well a little fairy known as Seven helped me out" he tells me. "Oh so he knows then" I ask. "He was sworn to absolute secrecy. I promise" he tells me. 

"Would you like to see the rest" he asks me. "Yes please" I tell him. He takes me by my hand and leads me into the dinning room. There are more flowers on the table and candles lit too. It's a romantic setting for two. 

He pulls my chair out for me and I take my seat. He heads into the kitchen and brings out two covered plates. He sets mine down in front of me and places his at his setting. He sits down and takes out a bottle of Champagne. He opens it and pours us both a glass. 

I pick mine up. "I would like to make a toast" I tell him. "I would like to toast to the most wonderful, thoughtful man on earth. The man I can't wait to call my husband" I tell him. "I would love to add to that. I would like to toast to my very beautiful bride. May our love always be strong and true" he says raising his glass to mine. We both take a drink. 

"Let's eat" he tells me lifting the cover from my plate. I look down at my plate and smile. It's my favorite. Fettuccini Alfredo. "Oh husband you are the best" I tell him. "It's from your favorite restaurant too" he tells me. "Any thing for my bride on her mock wedding day" he tells me. 

We both dig in and enjoy our meal. When we are both done he gets up and clears our plates. He comes back out of the kitchen carrying a small 2 tier cake. He places it in front of me. I look up at him teary eyed. "You got us a cake too" I ask him. 

He leans down and wipes away my tears. "Why are you crying" he asks me gently. "I didn't mean to make you cry" he tells me. "They are happy tears. I'm so happy right now. You are the most thoughtful husband ever" I tell him hugging him tight. "I love you MC. I wanted to make this night perfect for you" he tells me kissing me gently. 

He takes me by my hand and walks me out into our living room. He turns on the radio and our song is playing. "May I have this dance" he asks me. "Yes please" I answer him. He pulls me into his arms and gently moves us around the room. As the song ends he sweetly kisses me.   

After our kiss, I take him by the hand and lead him into our bedroom. He realizes my intent and quickly swoops down and picks me up and carries me the rest of the way. I open our door and he carries me in.

He sets me down and I look around in awe. There are rose petals every where. There are candles placed all the around the room giving it a romantic look. I turn to my husband and quickly wrap my arms around him. "Do you like it" he asks me timidly. "Oh Hyun, I love it" I tell him. "You have made this the best day of my life" I tell him hugging him tighter. 

He leans down and captures my lips. I kiss him back eagerly. We break apart to catch our breath. "Husband will you please make love to me" I boldly ask him. "Gladly" he tells me. He walks around me and gently starts unbuttoning my dress. When he's all done, I turn around and let it fall from my body. 

I watch his eyes darken as he gets a look at what I'm wearing. It's white satin covered by white lace with purple bows and ribbons. It's a corset bra with garters attached. The panties are white lace with purple ties in the back. My thigh highs have white lace and purple bows. 

Hyun steps back and just stares. He twirls his finger so that I will turn around. I slowly turn and feel him come closer. "Oh you naughty girl. If I had known you had on something like this, we wouldn't have left the house this afternoon" he tells me. He takes me and turns me back around. 

"I love the fact that my ring is so close to your body. My ring and your lace covered body, oh MC" he sighs as he gently pulls me closer. He leans down and places sweet little kisses to my exposed neck. "Mmm" I moan. "I love hearing those sexy little noises you make" he tells me against my skin. His words tickle and make me shiver. "Are you cold? Does my wife need her husband's body to keep her warm" he asks me. "Always" I huskily reply.


	15. Chapter 15

Zen's point of view

I feel her body shiver and smile. Her husky voice whispers "always" and my control is lost. "Your wish is my command" I whisper against her creamy skin. I step back and look into her chocolate eyes. I slowly undress while keeping eye contact. I watch her dark eyes lighten and I know she's turned on. 

I peel off the rest of my clothes and her eyes dart down to my hard cock. I see her lick her lips and I smile. I reach down and grab my cock and slide my hand down its length. I hear her gasp at my boldness. "Is this what you want" I ask her. Her eyes go lighter and get bigger as they meet mine. 

"Yes please" she tells me blushing. I step closer to her and she drops down to her knees. I hold my cock out to her and her tongue slides out and gently licks the tip. My cock twitches and she smiles. She places her mouth around me and I quickly move my hand. She opens her mouth and takes my entire length all the way inside her. 

I'm so amazed at the fact that she can take all of me. I feel my cock hit the back of her throat and groan. I look down at her as she moves her mouth around me. I pull back and gently start to fuck her tiny mouth. She grips my hips and I feel her sharp nails dig into me urging me on. I pick up my pace. "Oh yes" I moan as her teeth lightly scrape down my length. I feel my balls tighten and gently pull my cock out of her mouth. 

She looks up at me in question. "I don't want to come yet" I gently explain to her. "Tonight is about pleasing my wife. Tomorrow my wife can please me" I tell her. I grab her hand and help her stand back up. I pull her closer to me and feel her lace covered body rub against my naked body. "Mmm that lace feels so good" I tell her. She gently pulls my head down to hers and kisses me deeply. 

I break our kiss and step back. I reach down and gently undo her garters. I peel it from her body. I reach up and slowly undo the clasps of her corset. I open it up and her beautiful full breasts tumble out. "Mmm" she moans as the cool air touches them. I peel it off her body. 

I reach down and place her breast in my palm. I use my thumb and glide it across her nipple making it harden. I use my other hand and give her other breast the same treatment. "Oh Hyun" she moans. My name leaving her mouth in pleasure is one of the sweetest sounds I have ever heard. She is the only one who has ever used my given name. 

I drop down and worship her full breasts. I place my mouth over her nipple and suck it into my mouth. "Mmm" she moans pulling on my hair gently. I move over and take her other nipple into my mouth sucking on it as well. I take my hand and slide it up her leg. I slide it up further until I encounter her panties. I slip my finger under them and run it through her slit. She quickly spreads her legs giving me complete access to her pussy. 

I let her nipple slip out of my mouth as I remove my hand. She whimpers at the loss. I look up at her and she looks down at me with hooded eyes. Her pale face is flushed a beautiful pink. I stand up and gently pick her up. I carry her to the bed and lay her down. 

I reach down and gently remove her heels. I run my hand up her stocking clad leg. I gently pull her stocking down her leg leaving her lacy garter in place. I peel off her other stocking too. I look down at her splayed out in nothing but her lace panties and garter. "This is the sexiest thing I have ever seen" I tell her. I watch her skin turn even more pink. I look up and her eyes are so light. Her mouth is slightly open and her lip is caught between her teeth. 

I reach down and grab the panties hindering my view. I slowly peel them from her delicious body. "Are you ready my lovely wife" I ask her. She swallows hard and quietly whispers "yes". I kiss my way up her legs and she quickly spreads her thighs allowing me access to her pink pussy. I gently take her clit into my mouth and suck. "Hyun" she moans pulling on my hair. I flick my tongue against her clit and her hips buck. I reach up and part her folds exposing her slit. I slip my finger into her tight wet heat. "Mmm" she moans as I slowly finger her. 

I slip another finger in her as I suck on her clit. I slowly bring her closer to her orgasm. "Please Hyun" she begs me. I find her g-spot and gently scrape my teeth on her clit. "Yes" she groans as she quickly cums. I let her clit slip out of my mouth and remove my fingers from her pussy. I take them and suck on them while watching her expression. She blushes even more. 

I suck all her juices off my fingers. I climb on top of her and gently kiss her as I slide my cock into her wet pussy. I pump my hips and she quickly locks her legs around me. "Mmm" she moans into my mouth. I rock my hips and slowly bring her to another orgasm. 

She looks up at me as I slow my movements. "Why" she asks me. "I love watching you come apart" I tell her. "I want to feel my husband come apart. Please Hyun" she begs me. She unwraps her legs and places her feet flat on the bed. She tips her hips into mine in invitation. 

I pull back and slide back into her as she meets my thrust. I quickly pick up my pace and she watches me. I speed up and she quickly matches me thrust for thrust. "Please Hyun" she begs again. I slam into her and feel her walls tighten around me. My sack tightens too. I slam back into her, which sends her over the edge. "Hyun" she screams. "MC" I groan as her body pulls me into my climax.


	16. Chapter 16

This last week has been amazing. We had our kinky honeymoon weekend, which we spent in bed. This is his last week of work. In fact tonight is his last show. He's already at the theater rehearsing. I'm trying to get ready to go. He told me that my ride would be here at 5 and its 4:30 and I still have to get dressed. 

My hair and makeup is complete. Now I just have to put on my undies. I went and bought the bra that matches the black baby doll I bought when I got my wedding set. It's black and completely see through. And held on by ties. My thong is two triangles held together by a small string. The sides are what holds it in and they tie closed like the bra. 

I put them on and manage to get them tied. I grab my dress for the evening and its it's actually quite conservative. It's black and has thick straps that sit on my shoulders. It's tight around my breasts and then softly flows out. I put it on and grab my heels out of the closet. They are nothing but straps as well. I look in the mirror and I finally think I'm ready. 

I peek out the window and there's a limo out front. I hear a knock on the door and go answer it. It's Jumin. "Hello MC are you ready" he asks with a smile. "Yes, just let me grab my shawl" I tell him. He grabs it and places it around my shoulders. "There. You look very beautiful" he tells me. He offers me his arm and I gently hold on to it as we exit the building. 

The driver opens the door and I'm ushered in. I gently climb in the car and am quickly greeted by everyone. Jaehee, Seven, and Yoosung are all ready seated. "Hello" I quickly greet them. Jumin slides in the car and takes his seat next to me. "I hope your hungry" he tells me.

I look at him confused. "Zen didn't tell you that we were going out to eat first" he asks me. "No he didn't" I tell him. "Oh well we are going to dinner before the show" he tells me with a smile. "Oh he didn't even tell me that everyone was coming tonight" I tell Jumin. "Uh it's because it was supposed to be a surprise" Seven says rolling his eyes. 

We are back in the car on our way to the theater. Dinner was so much fun, I just wish Hyun would have been there with us. We pull up in front of the theater and the driver opens the door. Jumin gets out first and offers me his hand to help me out of the car. We all walk into the lobby and immediately an usher walks up to us. 

"Oh Miss MC, I'm so glad you've made it. Mr. Zen is waiting for you in his dressing room. Please come this way" he tells me. I look back at my friends. "We will meet you in the theater" Jumin tells me. I nod and follow the usher to see Hyun. 

We go behind stage and every one greets me warmly. The usher knocks on Hyuns door. Hyun opens it and ushers me in. He closes the door behind me and smiles. "Oh Princess you look so beautiful" he tells me. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me deeply. 

He breaks the kiss and just holds me. "I'm so glad you came" he tells me. "Oh Hyun I wouldn't miss this for the world" I tell him. He sits down in his chair and pulls me into his lap. "It feels so strange that this is my last show for quite a while" he tells me. 

"I know Honey, but now it's time for you to move on to something bigger" I tell him kissing his cheek gently. "This is all thanks to you, you know. If you hadn't encouraged me and stood by me none of this would even be possible. I just want you to know how thankful I am and to know just how much I love you" he tells me. 

I feel tears form in my eyes. "Oh Hyun, I love you. When you love someone it's what you do. Their happiness is your happiness. I'll always be here for you. No matter what the future holds" I tell him. He leans down and gently kisses my tears away. "There a beautiful woman shouldn't be seen leaving my dressing room crying" he tells me with a smile. "I better be the only woman seen leaving your dressing room period" I tell him with a smile. 

"Zen let's go its almost time" someone calls from out side. He quickly kisses me again. "I love you MC" he tells me opening the door for me. "I love you too Hyun, good luck" I tell him as the usher walks me out.

I wave good bye to Hyun and blow him a kiss as the usher takes me out to my seat. We go through the lobby and enter the theater area. I look all around and see a special area blocked off. The usher leads me over there. He opens the rope and allows me to enter.

I look over and the group is sitting drinking Champaign. "Hey MC, I see Zen didn't mess you up too bad" Seven says with a smile. He pats the seat next to him and I head over there. He pulls a piece of paper off my chair and hands it to me. I sit down and quickly read the note. It says Seat Reserved for Zen Ryu's Fiance MC. 

"How sweet is that" Seven asks me. "That's Hyun for you" I tell him. He hands me a glass of Champaign as the curtain goes up. "Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight we have a special performance for you. This is Zen Ryu's last performance with us here. He leaves in a week to start shooting a movie" the announcer says over the speaker. 

"And here is the man of the evening Zen Ryu" he says. I look up and watch Hyun walk out on stage. I see him look quickly in our direction. He smiles and blows me a kiss when he sees me. "I would like to thank you all for coming out tonight. As this is my last performance, I would like to dedicate it to someone very special to me" he says.

"I want to dedicate this performance tonight to the beautiful MC. Or should I say the beautiful soon to be Mrs. Ryu. I love you with everything I have in me, thank you so much for believing in me and for truly loving the real me. Thank you my beautiful Princess! I hope you enjoy" he says blowing me a kiss and walking off the stage. 

Tears are gently running down my face and I know all eyes are on me since they made sure to put a spot light on me too. "Here" Seven tells me handing me his handkerchief. "Thanks" I smile up at him as I wipe away my tears. "Well that was one hell of a way to start a show" Jumin says. "Yes it was" I tell him with a huge smile. The curtain comes back up and I watch my future husband bring down the house. 

The curtain goes down and again we are ushered out into the lobby. "Miss MC please wait here, Mr. Zen will be with you shortly" he usher tells me. As I stand and wait for Hyun several of his fans walk up to me. "Oh you are so lucky to have caught Zen's eye" one of them tells me. "Congradulations on your up coming wedding" another tells me. I smile and thank them. 

I look around as I hear people cheering. Hyun finally makes it through the crowd and walks straight to me. He picks me up and swings me around. He smiles and leans down and kisses me passionately. We finish and the growing crowd claps. He smiles and places his arm possesively around me. "Are you ready to go home" he whispers in my ear. "When ever you are" I tell him. 

He looks over at Jumin. "We are ready" he tells him. I take his arm and we make our way through the crowd towards the exit. Every one piles into the waiting car and Hyun holds me back with him. "We are the first ones getting dropped off so let's get in last" he tells me. "Oh okay" I tell him. Once we all are in the driver takes off. 

Hyun places his arm around me pulling me closer to him. "Did you enjoy it" he asks me. "Oh yes you were so great" I tell him. "Thank you, I'm so glad you were there for my last show" he tells me. "Me too. Thank you for the dedication" I tell him. "Your welcome and now every one knows that we are going to be getting married" he tells me winking. 

The car pulls up in front of our building and Hyun helps me out of the car. We turn and say goodnight and thank them all and head inside. We walk into our apartment. "Are you hungry" I ask him. "Yes, but not for food" he tells me. He leans down and kisses me pulling my body closer to him. Once we are both breathless, he takes me by the hand and leads me into our bedroom.


	17. Chapter 17

As soon as the door closes behind us, I wrap my arms around him and kiss him hungerly. I feel him undo the zipper on my dress. I pull away and shrug out it. "Oh MC" he moans. "You look stunning" he tells me. I turn around so he can see the back too. I feel him come up behind me and press his erection into my butt. He kisses the back of my neck while fondling my breasts. 

I feel him reach down and untie the bra with his teeth. He pulls the bra away and instantly toys with my nipples. "Oh Hyun" I moan as I lean back into him. I reach behind me and rub him through his pants. He quickly walks us towards the bed. He pushes me down so that my upper body is resting on the bed. He drops to his knees and spreads my legs wide. He plays with the string of my thong. 

He slips his fingers past the string and parts my fold. He places his mouth over my clit and gently sucks. "Oh Hyun please" I cry out. He sucks me a little harder. I feel his fingers slide up between my ass cheeks. His naughty finger circles my ass. "Should I claim this" he asks me gently sliding his finger over my ass. 

"Mmm" I moan. "Oh Princess, I think I just might" he tells me slipping his tongue into my pussy. He reaches up with his other hand and rubs my clit. His tongue slips in and out of my pussy while his other hand toys with my ass. "Hyun" I moan. I feel my legs start to shake and I know I'm about to cum. He quickly flicks my clit and slides his finger in my ass. "Yes!" I scream as I cum in his mouth. 

I feel him lick up all my juices and slip his finger out of my ass. I feel his teeth at my hip and my panties slide down my legs. I look over my shoulder at him and he is taking off his clothes. I stand up and turn around watching him.

After he is naked he walks over to his dresser and grabs some lube. He walks back over to me. "Lets try this with you in the chair" he tells me. I walk over to the chair and kneel on it. I drape my arms over the back and stick my ass out. 

"Oh Princess I could look at your sexy little ass all day" he tells me. He takes the lube and squirts some on my ass. He comes up closer to me and I feel his cock slide into my pussy. "Mmm" he moans as he fills me. He quickly rocks back and forth going deeper and deeper. "Mmm" I moan. He reaches down and I feel something push at my ass. "It's okay babe it's just the plug" he tells me as he gently pushes it against me. 

"Hyun" I moan as he gently keeps pushing on the plug. He pulls back and pushes his cock in me harder. He picks up his pace and soon I feel the plug slip inside of me. He moves it around in a circle. "Oh yes" I groan. He places his hands on my ass cheeks and slams his cock into me while pushing on the plug too. 

He groans as he moves faster and faster. He changes his angle slightly and hits my g-spot. He pulls the plug out of me and sends me into an intense orgasm. "Hyun!" I scream as it hits me. He slips his cock out of my pussy and I feel him push at my ass. He reaches down and plays with my clit as he slowly pushes his way inside of my ass.

"Oh Princess, your so damn tight" he groans as he slowly fills me. He pulls back and pushes inside of me more. His fingers slide into my pussy as he gently strokes my clit. His wicked fingers curl inside me. "Oh god" I cry out as he pushes all the way inside of my ass. He keeps rubbing my clit and fucking me with his fingers as my body gets used to him. 

He flexes his hips and moves his cock inside my ass. His fingers both go to work bringing me closer and closer to another orgasm. I feel my legs start to shake. "Come on MC give it to me" he growls. As soon as the words leave his mouth, I scream out. I feel his fingers leave my pussy and he grips my hips. 

He slowly slides his cock inside of my ass and it feels so good. "Oh god" he moans. He begins to move faster and my body quickly pushes back against his making him go in deeper. I feel his cock swell and I know he is close too. "Oh Hyun please" I beg. He slams inside of me and I instantly explode. I feel him jerk as he reaches his orgasm too. "MC!" he shouts as his seed fills me. 

I slowly wake up as Hyun is pulling me into his arms. "Mmm" I mummble. "Shh, Princess go back to sleep" he tells me gently. "Love you" I sleepily tell him. I feel him place a kiss to the top of my head. "I love you too MC good night" he tells me as I drift off. 


	18. Chapter 18

This past week has flown by. Hyun and I have spent the entire week together. We finished up his packing on Friday and spent the entire weekend in our bedroom. It's Sunday now and he had to go a meeting with Ashley to finalize his travel arrangements. 

I head out into the kitchen and start cooking. I asked him what he wanted for dinner and he said chicken soup, so that's what I'm making. I decide to make a big batch of it so that I can freeze it and eat it later. I'm chopping up the vegetables while the chicken is cooking. 

"Honey I'm home" I hear Hyun announce from the living room. I can't help but feel sad as this will be the last time I hear that for months. "I'm in the kitchen" I call out to him. I hurry and try to put on my brave face so he doesn't see how upset I am. 

"Hey babe" he tells me as he places a kiss on my cheek. "Hey how was the meeting" I ask him. "It's was good. All the arrangements are complete. All I have to do is get in the car tomorrow and they are taking care of the rest" he tells me. "Oh so they are sending a car for you" I ask him. 

He wraps his arms around me from behind. "Yeah it will be here at 8" he tells me. "Are you okay" he asks me concerned. "Yeah I'm good. These onions are really getting to me though" I tell him. "Oh Princess, I'll cut the rest for you" he tells me, gently taking the knife from me. I step next to him and start on some of the other ingredients. 

"This is a lot of food for just the two of us" he tells me. "Yeah I'm making extra so that I can freeze it and eat it later" I explain to him. "Oh that's a good idea" he tells me. "I did the same thing with the chicken Marsala" he tells me. "Babe" he hesitantly asks. "Yes" I answer. 

"Can you please make sure that you try to eat 3 meals a day while I'm gone? Im really worried about you not eating just because I'm not going to be here" he tells me softly. "I'll try" I promise him softly. He turns me and looks at me. I look up at him and I feel my tears start again. "Oh MC" he quickly picks me up and carries me into the living room.

He sits in the chair and I curl up into his chest. My tears are flowing free. He holds me tight and softly whispers soothing words into my ear. My tears finally start to slow. "I'm sorry" I whisper into his chest. "No baby I'm sorry. I'm the one who is leaving. Im the one who is causing you to be upset and cry. This is hard on me too" he tells me softly. 

"We will make it through this, won't we" I softly ask him. He gently tips my chin up so that Im looking him in his eyes. "Of course we will, we are strong and so is our love. I promise you, MC, we will make it" he tells me. He gently wipes the tears from my eyes. "Okay" he asks me. "Okay" I reply. 

I try to get up and he stops me. "Where are you going now" he asks. "To finish dinner" I tell him. He stands up and carries me back out to the kitchen. We finish the soup and leave it to simmer. He takes my hand and leads me back into the living room. 

I sit on the couch and he hands me a big box. "This is a wedding present from Seven" he tells me. He sits next to me and opens it. He reaches in and pulls out two laptop computers and a note. I grab the note and read it out loud. 

These are special laptops. They run off of sattelites, so that if an internet connection isn't available they will still work. I downloaded some programs that will help you to stay in contact. The RFA app is on there so you can use that, I put a video chat option on there, and also a private chat room too. If either of you needs any thing at all please don't hesitate to call. I'm available 24/7. ~~707

"Awe he's so sweet" I comment. "This is great, now I don't have to worry about reception and Wi-Fi. This was very kind of him" he tells me. His phone rings and he quickly answers it. I head into our bed room and quickly take off my clothes. I pull my new robe on and grab a blanket. I head back out into the living room. His finishes his conversation and raises his eyebrows at me. I step closer and untie my robe letting it fall to my feet. "What a great way to spend the after noon" he tells me pulling me into his arms.

After we spent the afternoon making love, we sat down and eat. As soon as we were done we cleaned up and went back to bed. Now that we can count the hours until he leaves, we are holding one another so much closer. 

After another round of making love, I glance at the clock. It's 3am. He leaves in just a few short hours. "MC, Princess, you should really get some sleep" he tells me. "Are you going to sleep" I ask him. "No, I'll just sleep on the plane" he tells me. "Well then I'll just sleep tomorrow after..." I trail off not wanting to say the painful words. I move even closer to him so that I am now laying on top of him. 

"Okay Princess, I understand" he tells me hugging me tighter. It's getting even harder for me to stay calm. I want to curl in a ball and cry my eyes out. I feel a tear slip down my face and quickly try to hide it. "MC" Hyun questions me. "Yes" I sniffle. "Babe if you need to cry go ahead. I'd rather you cried while I am still here to comfort you" he tells me sweetly. 

"Oh Hyun," I bawl. "I miss you so much already and you haven't even left yet" I cry into his chest. I feel his chest move and look up and he is crying too. "I know Princess, I feel the same way. It feels like my heart is being ripped out of my chest. The only comfort I get from this is knowing that if it's being ripped out, then that means it's being left here with you. Will you keep my heart safe for me while I'm gone" he asks me. 

"Oh Hyun, yes if you promise to take care of mine too since it feels like it's being ripped out too" I ask him. "I will protect it with my life" he tells me. "Then yes I will keep yours safe too" I tell him. We hold on to each other tight while we both cry out our sorrow.


	19. Chapter 19

After crying, he wipes my tears from my eyes and kisses me gently. He hovers over me and deepens the kiss. Frantically I wrap my arms around him and kiss him back. I feel his cock begin to harden. I wrap my legs around his hips and his hard cock nudges my pussy. 

He adjusts his hips and gently slowly fills me. "Mmm" I moan into his mouth. He grabs my hands and holds them as he gently moves inside me. He looks deep into my eyes. "I. Love. You. So. Much." He tells me thrusting after each word. We gently rock, simply enjoying the feeling of being connected. 

I feel my release slowly building. He feels it too but doesn't change our pace. "Hyun" I moan. He kisses me. "Go ahead Princess, we are a long way from done" he tells me. I look into his eyes as my release gently creeps up on me. "Mmm" I moan as I reach my orgasm. He holds me tight as it slides through me. 

He slowly brings me to release 4 more times before he finally joins me. We hold each other tight as the sun slowly comes up. He kisses me on the forehead. "We should probably get up and eat" he tells me. I take his hand and get out of bed. 

I grab his boxers and t-shirt and put them on. He looks over at me and smiles. He grabs my hand and we head into the kitchen. I go to make coffee, while he makes us breakfast. I go to the fridge and grab us some fruit. We take the food and head into the living room. He sits in the chair and I climb into his lap. 

We eat our breakfast, slowly feeding each other. We don't really speak, but we touch each other constantly. I look up at the clock and sigh. His car will be here in 20 minutes.

He looks down at me tenderly. "I love you so much. You know that right" he asks me. "Yes, I know" I tell him. "As soon as I land I'll send you a message okay. And as soon as I get to my room I'll video chat you. I promise" he tells me. "Okay" I tell him. He holds me in his arms and kisses me tenderly. We break apart from our kiss and I stand up. 

He quickly gets all of his luggage and his new computer ready. He turns to me one last time. "I put you down as my next of kin. You are my emergency contact. I've also added you to my bank account. All the bills come out of there. If you need any thing at all just let me know" he tells me.  

A horn honks from outside. I look up at him. "You are my emergency contact too. You are also listed as my next of kin" I tell him. "Remember I love you so much and I'll be waiting here for you" I tell him holding back my tears. He places his hand on the side of my face and leans down for one last kiss. "I love you MC. I'll be back soon" he tells me. "I love you too Hyun. I'll be waiting" I tell him. I walk him to the door and kiss him again. He walks out and blows me a kiss before closing the door.

After the door closes behind him and I hear the car pull away, I finally let the tears loose. I curl up in the chair where I can still feel the warmth from his body. I don't know how long I stayed there before I go back into our room. 

I grab my phone and made sure the volumn was set high. I place it on the night stand and quickly climb onto his side of the bed. I pull the covers around me and finally cry myself to sleep.

I wake to the sound of my phone. It's Hyun! I grab it and quickly answer. "Hello." I hear his voice "Hello Princess. I made it." He tells me. "I'm so glad. How was your flight?" I ask him. "It was long. I slept most of though. We are on our way to my room now. How are you" he asks me. "I'm good. I'm laying in our bed" I tell him. "Oh I'm sorry, I woke you up, didn't I" he asks. "Yes, but that's okay. I really want to hear your voice" I tell him. 

"Oh babe, not as much as I love hearing yours. I'm trying to picture you. I bet your laying on my side of the bed aren't you" he asks. "Yes I am" I tell him with a smile. "I have a confession to make" he tells me. "Oh?" I ask. "Yes, I took a bottle of your perfume with me. I plan on spraying it on my sheets and pillow so that they smell like you. Hopefully it will help me sleep, since you aren't here" he tells me. 

"Oh Hyun, I bought a bottle of yours as well. I plan on doing the same thing" I tell him. "I miss you MC" he tells me. "I miss you too Hyun. 8 weeks. We just have to get through 56 days" I tell him. "I know I bought a calendar and as soon as I know what day I'll be leaving here, I will let you know so we can start a proper count down" he tells me. "Oh we are here. I have to let you go for now. I will video chat you in 2 hours okay" he asks. "Okay Hyun. I love you" I tell him. "And I love you MC. Bye" he tells me hanging up. 

The next couple of weeks crawl by. I go into work every day. Jaehee has given me a part time job at her coffee shop. I work there during the morning hours, then I head to the RFA office. Jumin has moved the office to a lower level of the C&R building. 

I'm sitting behind the desk reading through emails when the phone rings. "RFA" I answer. "Hello MC, it's Jumin. Are you busy" he asks. "No" I answer. "Could you please come up to my office for a few minutes" he asks. "Oh yes, no problem. I just need to lock up down here and I'll be right up. Is there something wrong" I ask him.  "Oh no I just want to speak with you" he tells me. "Okay then I will be there in a few" I tell him hanging up. I quickly grab my bag and keys and lock up the office.

I exit the elevator and Yoosung is waiting for me. "Hello MC" he greets me. "Hi Yoosung" I answer. "Jumin asked me to escort you to his office" he tells me leading me down a long hallway. He knocks on the door. "Yes come in" Jumin answers. Yoosung opens the door and closes it behind me. 

"Hello Jumin" I greet him with a smile. "Hello MC. Please have a seat" he tells me pointing to the chair in front of his desk. I sit down and look up at him in question. "Ms Kang told me that you have picked up some extra work at her coffee shop, are you looking for extra work" he asks me. 

"Yes, I find it easier to deal with Hyun not being here by staying busy" I answer. "That's a very intelligent way to deal with your situation. I was wondering if perhaps you would be interested in helping me out" he asks me. "I need a second assistant. Ms Kang handled every part of my life, Mr Kim is handling some of my life, but I need someone else too" he tells me.


	20. Chapter 20

"What exactly would this job entail" I ask. "I would need you to answer all my emails and phone calls. Mr Kim can handle the work part of all my life, but not the communication parts" he tells me. "The only issue I have is I need to be available when Hyun is able to contact me. His schedule is very erratic and with the time difference I like to be able to speak with him when he can" I tell him. 

"Yes, I understand. Your time would be less regulated than everyone else's. You would have your own office next to mine. You would have privacy to take your other calls and what not. Also you would be able to do your work for the RFA from here as well" he tells me. 

He goes on about the job description and finally my salary. It's very very generous. He even offers to pay for an office wardrobe. I could really use this money and it seems like an answer to my prayers. He would also have a car and driver ready for me at my own disposal. 

"I would need two weeks so that Jaehee can find a replacement for me. But I can come in after I finish my work there" I tell him. "Excellent" he tells me. "Now here is your employee ID badge, and here is your company credit card. I will email you a copy of the handbook. It will tell you what type of clothing is appropriate for working with me" he tells me. "I would like you to start on Monday" he tells me. "Yes, Monday will give me enough time to read through the book and make sure I have the appropriate clothing" I tell him. 

"Good, then I will see you here Monday afternoon" he tells me. He gets up from his desk and shakes my hand. "Thank you for this Mr Han" I address him. "Your welcome MC" he tells me dismissing me. I head out of his office and my phone rings. It's Hyun. I quickly answer him as I make my way down stairs.

"Hi hansome"I greet him. "Oh MC, I miss you so much" he tells me. "Are you keeping busy? We only have 42 more days left now" he tells me. "Actually, I just left Jumin's office. He just offered me a position at his company" I tell him. "Really? Doing what" he cautiously asks. "I will be another one of his assistants. I will be in charge of his communications" I tell him. "MC, are you sure you want to do this" he asks. 

"Yes. The salary is nice and so is the fact that I able to speak with you as often as I need to. Plus he is giving me a company card to go buy office clothes" I tell him. "Well what about your work for the RFA" he asks. "I can do that from the office as well" I assure him. "Well then if this is what you want then I support you. As long as you promise that if it gets to be too much you will quit" he tells me. 

"Oh Hyun, I promise. I told you I would take care of my self for you and I am" I tell him. "Okay. I'm glad. I can't wait to hold you in my arms again. I miss you so much" he tells me. "I know Hyun. I miss you too. It's really strange being at home with out you" I tell him. "I know Princess, and I promise I will never take another out of town job again, if you aren't allowed to come too" he tells me. 

"Oh the director is ready for me again. I gotta go. I love you and I'll talk to you again tonight" he tells me. "I love you too. Talk to you later. Bye" I tell him hanging up the phone. I step in the elevator and head back down to the RFA office. 

I finish up my emails and decide to call it quits for today. I lock up and head out. I run to the grocery store and stock up some fresh food. I grab some more ingredients and decide to make a few meals that I can freeze and heat up later. I grab my purchases and head home. 

The next month seems to fly by. I miss Hyun all the time. We have been speaking every day. Sometimes we even have naughty video chats. The first few times were pretty awkward but we managed them. He will be home in just one week. 

Working for Jumin has been a strange experience. Luckily he has been very nice. I decide to have my driver take me to the mall. I want to grab a few new outfits to surprise Hyun with. I head into Victoria's Secret and look around. 

I find a few things that I'm sure he will like. I also grab a few new items to wear under my work clothes. Nothing as sexy as what I wear for Hyun, but still this is Victoria's Secret. I grab my purchases and head back out to the waiting car. 

I have a doctor appointment in an hour. My ears have been hurting for the last couple of days. I go in the doctor's office and wait my turn. The doctor tells me that I have a pretty severe ear infection. She gives me some strong antibiotics and explains to me that my birth control will be weakened because of the antibiotics. I thank her and head out of her office. 

I grab my medicine from the pharmacy and head home. I can't wait for next weekend. Hyun will be leaving Spain on Friday morning, putting him here Friday evening. I quickly plan out the next week. Jumin has given me the week that Hyun will be home off.


	21. Chapter 21

I'm in the kitchen trying to decide what I want to make for dinner, when the door bell rings. I head over to the door and take a look through the peephole. It's Jumin. I open the door and let him in. "Mr. Han, what brings you here" I ask him. 

"I have a business dinner and I need to you to come with me" he tells me. "What? When?" I ask him. "We have to be there in an hour" he tells me. "Mr Han, I.." I start. "Please, my companion cancelled at the last minute and I really need you to fill in. Please" he begs. 

"I don't have any thing to wear" I tell him. "I thought you might say that, so I stopped and grabbed you something" he tells me handing me a bag. "Fine" I tell him grabbing the bag and heading to my room to get ready. 

"Thank you, I'll make sure to make this up to you" he calls out to me. I quickly grab the bag and pull out the dress Jumin picked out. It's absolutely stunning. It's black and long and has lacy patches that will show off some of my side and back. I quickly grab a black bra and panty set and stockings and put them on. 

I grab the dress and put it on. It zipps up my side, so I can put it on unassisted. The sleeves are tight  and made of lace. It is form fitting and hugs my curves, showing me off well. This is something I would wear for Hyun. I grab my phone and take a pic. I'll send it to him on the way. 

I quickly sit and do my hair and makeup. I decide on a French twist because it's quick and easy. I apply a light coat of makeup and grab some earrings. I look through my shoe collection and find some black strappy heels with lace that ties around my ankle. I grab a wrapper and a small clutch bag. I throw in the essentials and take my medicine. There some perfume and I'm ready. 

I step out into the living room and Jumin is playing with his phone. "Okay I'm ready" I tell him. He quickly looks up and stares. "Oh, wow. MC that dress looks great on you" he tells me. "Thank you" I tell him. "No thank you. This would be so embarrassing to go to alone" he tells me. He goes to the door and opens it for me. I step in the hall and lock the door behind him. 

He holds out his arm and I take it lightly while we head out to the waiting car. We get settled in the car. "Would you like a glass of wine" he asks me. "No thank you. It won't mix well with my medication" I explain. "Are you sick" he asks. "I have an ear infection" I tell him. "Is it okay for you to go out" he asks me concerned. "Oh yes, it's fine now. I just can't have an alcohol while I'm taking my antibiotics" I explain. 

I grab my phone and send Hyun a text "Hey babe, Jumin has a dinner meeting tonight that he asked me to escort him to. So I won't be home until later on. I can message you when I get home and see if you still want to video chat okay? I love you. Talk to you later" I send him. 

He replies instantly. "Oh okay Princess. Have fun..... What did you decide to wear" he asks. "Jumin got a dress for me, since I didn't have any thing to wear. Would you like to see it" I ask him. "Yes" is his reply. I quickly send him the pictures I took. "Oh my. Jumin picked that for you? That's more my taste" he tells me. 

"I know. I was shocked too. Do you like it" I ask him. "Of course. You look beautiful" he tells me. "I'm sorry, I should have asked you before I told him I would go" I send. "MC, you don't have to ask permission. I don't mind you going out with Jumin" he tells me. "Okay, it just feels strange" I tell him. "It's okay babe. No matter how late you get home please call me so we can video chat. I miss your beautiful face" he tells me. "I miss you too and yes as soon as I get home I will call you. Would you like to watch me take the dress off" I ask him. "Oh yes please. Can you show me how much you miss me too then" he asks. "Oh yes, I believe that can be arranged" I tell him. 

"Oh I can't wait. I love you MC have fun" he tells me. "I love you too Hyun see you later. Muah" I send. I put my phone away as the car rolls to a stop. "Are you ready" Jumin asks me. "Yes" I tell him. He gets out of the car and helps me out too. He holds out his arm and escorts me inside. 

The doors open for us. I look around in awe. It's a huge dinner party. "I'm sorry I should have told you. This is a charity dinner for that cat shelter that I have been helping out with" he tells me. "Oh that's nice" I tell him. He places his hand over mine and leads me around the different groups and to our table.


	22. Chapter 22

The weekend flew by. Friday night Jumin dropped me off after a fun evening. I messaged Hyun and we had a interesting naughty video chat. I can't wait for Friday. 

It's finally Friday. This week went by so slow. I left the office at lunch time and now I'm headed to the grocery store to grab some food for the weekend. I'm hoping we wont be leaving our bed. I head home and put the groceries away. I throw a roast and some vegetables in the crockpot and let that slowly cook. 

I jump in the shower and take extra care putting on scented lotion. I head into our room and put on some sexy undies. I head to the closet and grab a short dress that buttons in the front. I spray on perfume and braid my hair. I head out into the living room and clean up. I head into the kitchen to check on dinner. 

I hear the door open. "Honey I'm home" I hear Hyun announce. I run into the living room and jump into his arms. He catches me and kisses me deeply. He breaks the kiss and wipes the tears from my eyes. "I really hope these are happy tears" he tells me with a smile. "Oh Hyun, I've missed you so much" I tell him hugging him right. 

"I've missed you too MC. I love you" he tells me kissing me again. He walks us to the chair and sits down. I quickly turn and straddle him. I run my hands through his hair and kiss him passionately. He holds me tight and slips his hands under my dress grabbing my ass holding it tight. "Mmm" I moan into his mouth as he kneads my ass cheeks. 

He slips his finger lower and brushes against my sex. I shift my hips and he slips his finger into me. "Oh your so wet already. Mmm and so tight" he tells me. I grind my body over his cock. He grinds back as he teases my clit with his fingers. I reach down and unbutton my dress. I pull it off of me and quickly pull his shirt over his head. 

He looks down at me in wonder. "Bed or here now" he asks. "Here now" I whisper in his ear as I kiss it. He shifts his hips and slips his pants and boxers down. I feel him lift me and sit me on his hard cock. I throw my head back as he slowly fills me. "Oh MC" he groans. He starts pumping his hips as I ride him hard. "Mmm" I moan. 

"Shit. I wanted to taste you first" he tells me lifting me off of him. He stands up and pushese down into the chair. I quickly spread my legs as he drops down. He kisses his way to my pussy. He parts my fold and licks me from my clit to my slit. "Hyun" I moan. He slips his tongue inside of me. "Yes" I groan as I grind my pussy in his face. He shakes his head and I feel his nose hit my clit. 

"Cum in my mouth. I need to taste you" he tells me sliding his tongue in me harder. He takes my clit and lightly pinches it. "Hyun" I scream as I cum into his mouth. "Mmm" he tells me licking me clean. I sit up and grab his cock. He stands up in front of me and I quickly take him into my mouth. I suck him greedily. 

"Yes" he groans moving his hips. He hits the back of my throat and I moan around him. I suck him hard as he fucks my mouth. I play with his sack and feel it tighten in my hands. His cock hardens and swells and I know he's close. I lightly run my teeth along his length and he cums hard into the back of my throat. "MC" he shouts as he empties himself. 

I swallow his cum and look up at him. He is looking down at me in awe. He holds his hand out and I take it. He walks us through the hall into our bedroom. We walk to the bed and he undoes my bra. He takes his clothes off. "Lay down on the bed" he tells me. I quickly climb up on the bed.

He climbs up next to me and hovers over me. "I want this one to be slow. I've missed you so much" he tells me. I reaches down and slides his cock into my pussy. "Mmm" I moan as he slides all the way in. "I've missed you too" I tell him wrapping my legs around him. He slides further into me. He pulls back out and pushes back in. "Oh how good it is to be home" he tells me moving at a steady pace. 

"Hyun" I moan. "Please" I beg him. "Oh no, I've waited way to long to rush now" he tells me. My body starts to quicken and I know my orgasm is coming on fast. He notices too and quickly rolls us over. He grabs me and sits up and now I'm sitting in his lap facing him. He rocks his hips and I move my body faster. 

"No, please. I just want to look at you as I make love to you" he tells me. I calm myself down and just focus on him and how good he makes me feel. I reach up and touch his face. I run my fingers through his hair as I lift my mouth to his. We kiss each other lovingly as our bodies move together. 

I feel him grow larger and I know he's about to finish again. He slips his hand down and plays with my clit while sucking on my nipple. "Hyun" I moan as I cum again. Before I can even finish all the way he throws his head back and cums too. "MC, my love" he moans as he finishes. 

He quickly lays us down and cuddles up with me. We are face to face and chest to chest. His arms are wrapped around me tightly. "I love you so much" he whispers to me. "I love you too. I've missed you so much" I tell him. "I know Princess, but we have made it so far" he tells me. 

"The movie is coming along nicely. We are about one third of the way done. We are right on schedule too" he tells me. "That's great. Do you like it" I ask him. "I like parts of it. The living arrangements suck. The place I'm staying is tiny. You can hear what everyone else is doing" he tells me. 

"Oh. Does that mean they can hear me when we chat" I ask think of some embarrassing things I've said and done. "No babe as soon as I realized how thin the walls were, I got some headphones. I'm the only one who gets to hear or see you cum" he tells me kissing my forehead. 


	23. Chapter 23

We do end up spending the entire weekend in the apartment. We constantly touch each other. I guess I'm not the only one who missed our closeness. It's Sunday night and we just finished dinner. "Babe when do you have to work tomorrow" he asks me. "I don't. I got the whole week off" I tell him. 

"Really" he asks with a smile. "Yep I'm yours all week" I tell him. "Well I think tomorrow we should actually get out of the house" he tells me. "Okay sounds good" I tell him. 

We did end up leaving the house to restock, but we didn't stay out for long. We spent the rest of the week all tucked up in our cozy little nest, neither one of us ready to let go. It's now Saturday and we only have until Monday when we leaves again.

We are sitting in the chair talking. "I think we should go out" he tells me. "Oh where" I ask. "Well I was thinking and we should be able to make these next two months go by quicker if we played more" he tells me. "Played like with the video chat" I ask him blushing. "Yes I found it quite fun. I think if we bought a few more toys it could be even more fun" he tells me. 

I get up and head into our bedroom eager for this shopping trip. We quickly put some clothes on and head out. He drives us to this adult store. He opens my door and escorts me inside. We both look around in awe. "Hello there. Can I help you find something" the worker asks us. 

"Yes. We are looking for some toys. I have to go back out of town for work for a few months and we would like to experiment with some new long distance fun" Hyun tells him. "Oh. Okay let's see what we have for you" he tells us leading us around. 

We end up picking out a few toys that I can use on myself. Hyun talks to the worker while I wander around. "Are you finished Princess" Hyun asks me wrapping his arms around me. "I think so" I tell him with a smile. 

We head to the check out and the guy hands Hyun a box. "Here's the item we were discussing. There are directions on how to download the app in here too" he tells Hyun. I look at him in question and he smiles at me. We pay for our stuff and leave.  

We get back home and Hyun immediately wants to play. He hands me a bag and tells me to go get ready. "I'll be there in 15 minutes" he tells me. I grab the bag and head into the bedroom. I quickly take the bag and empty it on the bed. Inside is a long rubber thing with beads that get slightly bigger. The next item is an egg shaped vibrator. There's also a pair of panties. 

I get undressed and lay on the bed waiting for Hyun. A few minutes later he walks in. He looks at me laying on the bed and smiles. He walks over to me. "Lay so that your ass is on the edge of the bed. Put your heels on the bed amd spread your legs wide" he tells me. I quickly rearrange my self. 

Hyuns point of view

I look down at her and smile."First I need to get you all nice and ready for your new toys" I tell her. I reach down and trail my fingers through her slit. I brush my thumb across her clit and she moans. I kneel down on the floor and run my tongue over her clit. I need her nice and wet for the first toy. I suck her clit into my mouth gently. "Mmm" she moans. 

I slide my finger to her tight little pussy and slide it in. I move it around and add another finger. "Hyun" she moans as I gently fuck her with my fingers. I keep sucking on her clit as I move my other finger to her tight little ass. I run my finger over her ass and she jerks. 

I take my fingers out of her pussy and slide them up to her ass. I slip my tongue into her pussy hard. I gently run my finger over her ass and slowly push it in. I look up at her and her eyes are closed tight. I feel her legs start shaking and feel her pussy clench around my tongue. 

I work my tongue harder and rub her clit. "Oh Hyun" she moans. I flick her clit with my finger and shake my head back and forth pushing my tongue into her pussy harder. I feel her body bow on the bed and taste her juices as she cums in my mouth. "Fuck" she screams as my finger finally pushes all the way into her ass. 

I take my tongue out of her and leave my finger in her ass. I reach over and grab the egg shaped toy. I place it at her entrance and gently push it in. Her wet pussy takes the toy in easily. I gently move my finger in her ass. "Hyun" she moans. 

I grab the little remote that came with the egg and turn it on low. Her brown eyes open quickly and she looks up at me in question. I slide my finger in and out of her tight ass. "It's a remote controlled vibrator" I tell her. I turn the vibrator up a little higher and she moans and shifts her hips. My finger is sliding in and out of her ass easily now. 

I take my finger out of her. "On your belly" I tell her. She quickly rolls over and gets on all fours. Her sexy little ass is right in front of my face. I lean down and run my tongue through her ass cheeks. "Hyun!" she gasps. I grab the anal beads and lube. I turn the vibrator up a little higher as I quickly lube the beads up. 

I place the smallest bead at her ass hole and gently push it in. "Yes" she moans. "Does my Princess like her new toys" I ask her as I push another bead in. "Mmhhmm" she moans answering my question. I look down and can see her pussy gently pulsing from the egg. 

I reach down and gently push another bead into her tight ass. Each bead is slightly bigger than the last one. I gently push another one in her. "Mmm" she moans moving her hips. I pull on the beads and she pushes back against them. I push it back into her and she moans again. 

I turn the egg up higher and gently tug on the beads. "Oh Hyun" she groans. I quickly push another bead into her. I reach down and play with her clit as I push the last bead inside of her. "Are you ready" I ask her knowing that when I take these out she is going to cum hard. "Please" she begs me moving her hips again. 

I twirl the beads around and she groans again. I pinch her clit as I turn the vibrator up higher. As I feel her shake I quickly grab the beads and pull them out of her. "Fuck!" She screams as she squirts out her orgasm. I turn the vibrator down slowly so that her orgasm stretches out longer. 

Once I turn it off she collapses on the bed. I reach down and gently pull the egg out of her. I slide her down and position my self at her entrance. She turns and looks at me as I push into her. "Mmm" I moan as her body takes me in. "Oh Princess your so wet" I tell her.  

I slowly ease back and push in her harder. "Please!" She begs me. "Harder" she asks. I quickly pull all the way out amd slam back into her hard. "Hyun!" She screams. I rear back and fuck her pussy harder and harder. I feel my sack tighten and my cock get harder. I swivel my hips and hit her g spot. "Hyun!" She screams as her climax rips through her. I feel her body tighten and I pump faster and let her body pull me into my own orgasm. 

I quickly grab her and pull her into my arms as she quickly falls asleep. I tighten my arms around her wishing that I didn't have to let her go again. She feels somewhat thinner to me then when I left. I know I've lost some weight too though. I close my eyes and try to sleep but I can't. I get up and head into the kitchen and start making dinner.


	24. Chapter 24

Well it's Monday morning again. He leaves in an hour. We are cuddling in the chair again waiting for his car. "You don't seem to be as sad this time" he comments. "I'm sad, but I know this is only temporary. I know that you will be home again in 2 months. And then after that you will be home again for good" I tell him. 

"I'm glad. This wasn't as hard as I thought it was going to be. I still hate the fact that I have to leave again, but I like knowing that your doing better with it" he tells me kissing me. "Well we are a third of the way through this. I know there is only one more time that we have to wait like this. But I love knowing that there are two more times I get to celebrate your arrival" I tell him. 

"Oh I forgot to tell you that the egg we used the other day has an app. I can use my phone to control it from Spain" he tells me. "Really? Hmm now I'm all excited" I tell him. He reaches down and slips his finger inside of me. "God your so wet already" he tells me. "Sit up" he tells me. I stand up and he pulls his pants down and sits. He grabs me and I sit down in his lap. He quickly shifts and fills me. 

"We gotta be quick. The car will be here soon and I need to fill you again" he tells me moving his hips. "Mmm" I moan as his legs open mine. I feel his hand reach down and play with my clit while his other hand palms my breast. I quickly urgently ride his hard cock bringing us closer to our release. I feel his cock swell. "Cum for me Princess" he whispers in my ear. I slam down on him as he slams up into me. "Oh Hyun" I moan as my orgasm hits me. I feel him jerk and I quickly feel his seed fill me. "Oh MC" he moans as he finishes. 

I stand up as we hear a horn from outside. "Shit" he groans as he pulls up his pants. I smile at him as he hurries up. He grabs his luggage and I walk him to the door. "MC, I love you" he tells me pulling me into his arms for the last time. "I love you too Hyun. Hurry home" I tell him as I let go. He traces my cheek. "I will Princess. Now go get some sleep. I'll call you when I land" he tells me. He gives me one last kiss as the horn honks again. I open the door and watch him leave. He blows me a kiss as he gets in the car. 

I head back inside all alone. I head down the hall and turn my phone on high. I strip down and climb into bed on his side again. I grab his pillow as the tears flow. I hate this part, I think as I close my eyes and sleep.

It has been a long month with out Hyun. We have one more month to go before he can come back and see me. I'm back to work and I don't know if it's the stress of him being gone or my schedule being so full, but I am so tired all the time. Hyun and I have had some interesting chats lately.

It's Saturday morning and I'm waiting for him to chat with me. A message pops up from Hyun. "So Do you have any plans for today?" He asks. "No, I did all my running yesterday" I answer him. "Good. In my top dresser drawer is a bag. Go and get it" he tells me. I head down the hall and grab the bag. 

"Got it" I tell him. "Open it and put it on" he tells me. I open it and it's a pair of panties. They feel heavy. I take mine off and put these ones on. "Okay they are on. They feel strange though" I send him. "I know. They are special panties" he tells me. "I want to play a game. I have on a pair of briefs that are just like your panties. In that bag is a remote. I want you to press it and I'll press mine too okay. Count to 30 and press the button" he tells me. I wait for 30 seconds and press the button. 

After I press the button, my panties vibrate against my pussy. "What the hell" I ask him. "Today when ever we think of each other I want us to press the button. This way when I feel my cock vibrate I'll know you are thinking of me. When your pussy vibrates, you know I'm thinking about you" he tells me. "Oh so I have your remote and you have mine" I ask. "Yes" he tells me. "Now tonight we will video chat and help each other out. Okay" he asks me. "Okay" I tell him. We message back and forth for a bit and go about our day. 

Every so often I feel my pussy vibrate and smile. I wait a while and press his remote too. This game is seriously fun. After a while though I understand why he wanted to make sure I wasn't going any where. I'm so horny and now when it starts I end up moaning. This is going to be a long day. 

Well we are finally one week away from Hyun coming home. I'm so excited to see him. My stomach has been upset lately so I just hope I'm not coming down with any thing. I would hate to be sick while he is home. 

I look down at my phone and smile. It's Hyun. "Hello handsome" I answer. "Well hello my beautiful Princess" he answers me back. "I'm so excited! One more week until I get to see you" I tell him excitedly. "Well Princess, that's why I'm calling. There's a slight change in plans" he tells me. "Oh no what is it" I ask him. 

"We are behind in filming so the director wants us to wait another month before we leave" he tells me. "What? You can't come home" I ask him. "No babe, I can't. I have to stay here and make up some of our lost time" he tells me sadly. "Oh" I mummble. "I'm sorry Princess. I want nothing more than to come home to you. He thinks that this will make us work harder and better" he tells me. 

"Oh okay" I tell him. "I really am sorry MC" he tells me. "It's okay. I can wait" I tell him. "Well I have to go now, they need me on set again. I'll chat with you later" he asks. "Yes I'll talk to you later" I tell him. "Love you" he says. "I love you too" I tell him hanging up. I put my phone down as I feel my stomach roll. 

I run to the bathroom and get sick. I get undressed and climb into bed calling quickly asleep. I wake up and open my eyes. It's morning. Oh shit! My phone! I run out to the living room and see a bunch of missed calls and texts. 

I quickly call him, but he doesn't answer. His voice mail picks up. "Hyun, I'm so sorry. I got sick after we talked and I fell asleep. I just woke up. I'm so sorry. Please call me when you get this message. I love you" I tell him. 

I put the phone down and there's a knock at the door. I go over and it's Seven. I open the door and let him in.


	25. Chapter 25

"Let me guess, Hyun sent you" I tell him. "Yes, he was really worried. What happened" he asks. "After we talked, I got sick. I went and laid down and left my phone out in the living room. I just woke up and realized what I did. I called but he didn't answer" I explain. 

"Ah okay. Like I said he was worried, so I stopped over to check on you" he tells me. He looks closely at me. "Are you okay" he asks. "I feel okay now, but for the last couple of days I've been kinda sick" I tell him. "Did you eat last night" he asks. "No, I fell asleep early" I tell him. "Have you eaten this morning" he asks me. "Not yet, I just woke up" I tell him. 

"Okay how about you go get dressed and we go grab a bite then" he asks. "Sure, that sounds good. Just let me go change" I tell him. I head down the hall and get dressed. I come out and Seven is on his phone. He hangs up and we head out. 

We head to a diner and get some food. Half way through breakfast, my phone rings. It's Hyun. "I'm so so sorry" I answer. "Are you okay" he asks. "I am now" I assure him. "What happened" he asks. "After we got off the phone I got sick. So then I laid down and left my phone in the living room. I woke up and realized what happened so I hurried up and called you" I tell him.

"Are you sure your okay" he asks concerned. "Yes, I'm sure. If it happens again I'll make an appointment. I'm sorry that I missed our chat" I tell him. "MC, I'm sorry I'm not there to help you. I'm sorry if I made your sickness worse. I know my news wasn't good. I was worried that you were mad at me and not taking my calls on purpose" he tells me.

"Hyun, even if I was mad at you, I would still take your calls" I tell him. "Okay. Promise me that if your not better tomorrow you will go to the doctor" he asks me. "Yes Hyun, I promise. If I still feel sick I will go to the doctor" I assure him. 

"So what are you doing now" he asks. "Seven and I are having breakfast" I tell him. "Oh, so he did come check on you" he asks. "Yes he did. And now he's making sure I eat" I tell him. "Okay. Call me when your back home then, okay" he asks. 

"Yes babe, I will. I love you and sorry for making you worry" I tell him. "I love you too and quit apologizing" he tells me. "Fine. Can we make up our date later" I ask him. "Haha! Yes Princess we can. Bye my love" he tells me. "Bye my heart" I tell him hanging up. 

"Well it seems like the crisis has been adverted" Seven says. I blush. "Yes thankfully" I answer. "MC, are you sure your feeling okay though" he asks me. "Yes I think it's just a stomach bug or something" I tell him. "Well if it doesn't get better and you need a ride to the doctor please let me know" he tells me. "Thanks Luciel, I will" I promise him. We finish eating and he takes me back home. 

Two weeks go by and my sickness comes back. I make an appointment for tomorrow afternoon. I go to work the next morning and everything is fine until lunch time. I'm sitting in a meeting with Jumin and Yoosung and my stomach starts to roll. 

I quickly cover my mouth as I feel vomit working it's way up. I jump up and run out of the meeting and barely make it to the bathroom in time. There's a knock at the door. "MC are you okay? Can I come in" I hear Jumin ask. "Yes" I answer him sitting on the bathroom floor. He walks in and sees me sitting on the floor. "Do you need to go to the hospital" he asks. "Should I call Zen" he asks. "I have an appoinent later and no please don't tell Hyun" I beg him.

"Do you need someone to accompany you to this appointment" he asks me. "No, I'll be fine. The driver can take me and wait for me. I'll tell Hyun as soon as I find out what's wrong okay" I tell him. "I promise I won't say any thing to him. As long as you tell him" he tells me. "I promise" I tell him. 

Jumin let's me leave early and I have the driver take me to my appointment. The nurse calls my name and I follow her into the back. She checks my height and weight and then takes me into the room. A few minutes later the doctor comes in. 

"So what brings you here today" she asks me. "Well, I've been getting sick lately" I tell her. She asks me a few questions. "When was your last peroid? When was the last time you had sex? Amd what type of symptoms have you been experiencing?" She asks. 

I answer all her questions. She looks at my chart. "When you had sex last did you use a condom" she asks. "No, I'm on the pill" I tell her. "But weren't you taking antibiotics" she asks me. "I had already finished them before Hyun came back" I tell her. "Well the antibiotics can affect the pill for up to a month after you finish the dose" she tells me. 

"Here I think we should try a pregnancy test" she tells me. I grab the cup from her and blindly walk into the bathroom. I quickly fill the cup and go back into the room. The doctor comes back in a few minutes later. "Well the test came back positive. Have you been taking your pill the whole time" she asks me. 

I look up at her in shock. "Yes" I tell her. "Then I want to do an ultrasound and have a quick look" she tells me. She hands me a gown and tells me to get undressed. She leaves the room and I quickly put it on and sit back down. She brings a machine in the room with her. 

I lay down and she starts the exam. "If you look at the monitor you will be able to see your baby" she tells me gently. I look up and barely make out what she's showing me. "See that little thing moving quickly" she asks. "Yes" I answer. "That's your babies heart beating" she tells me. I stare at the screen with wonder.

She finishes up her exam. I sit back up and she tells me that I have to be careful since I was on the pill for the last 2 months. She said the baby looked healthy, so she isn't worried. She said I'm about two and a half months along. She gives me more instructions and another appointment and sends me on my way.


	26. Chapter 26

I head home in a daze. I can't believe that I'm pregnant. Hyun and I are going to have a baby. I have a baby in my belly. I get home and make myself some dinner. I decide that I'm going to wait until he comes home to tell him. I don't want to give him this kind of news over the phone. 

I go back to work the next day better prepared for my sickness. I know when it will hit so I make sure I have Seven-Up and crackers ready. I just tell Jumin that it's a side effect from some medication and he lets it go. 

The next two weeks fly by and it's now Thursday. Hyun is scheduled to come home tomorrow. Jumin seems awfully distracted and he calls me into his office. "MC, there's nothing else going on today why don't you head home" he tells me. "I'll see you back here a week from Tuesday then correct" he asks. "Yes, if you need anything before that just give me a call" I tell him. 

I get in the car and head to the store. I grab some groceries and head home. I decide to take a bath since I now have nothing else to do for the night. I get out of the tub and eat dinner. I call Hyun but he doesn't answer. I leave him a voice mail. My eyes are getting heavy so I decide to go lay down. I grab my phone and head into our room. As soon as I hit the pillow, I fall asleep.

Hyuns point of view

My director decides to let us all leave a day early. I decide not to tell MC so that I can surprise her. I head to her office, since she will still be at work. I get sent up stairs and go to her office. I walk by Jumin's office and I hear a loud moan. I stop and listen harder. "Oh does my Angel like that" I hear Jumin say. "Mmmhmm" I hear a woman reply. 

My heart stops. That sounds like MC! I go to her office and quietly open the door. It's empty. I quietly go over to the door leading to Jumin's office and it's open. I peek around the corner and see a woman with long brown hair riding Jumin in his chair. Oh my god it is MC!

I hurry out of Jumin's building and catch a cab. I give the driver Seven's address and sit back in shock. She cheated on me. I can't believe she is cheating on me with Jumin. How long has it been going on? Should I confront her or what? The cab pulls up to Seven's and I pay the driver. 

I call Seven and he quickly answers. "Yo Zen what's up" he asks. "Can you come open your door" I ask. "Sure" he says hanging up. The door opens and he lets me in. "What's going on" he asks eyeing my luggage. "I came back early to surprise MC, and I found her cheating on me" I tell him. 

As I utter the words my voice catches and tears pour down my face. "Wait are you sure" he asks me in shock. "Oh yeah. I saw it with my own eyes" I tell him. "Uh wow. Are you sure there's no other explanation" he asks. "She was riding Jumin in his office" I tell him. 

"What!?" He yells. "Yeah. I went to surprise her at work and I heard moaning coming from Jumin's office. I went to her's and the door to his was open. I looked around the corner and saw them" I tell him. "Oh my god. Zen that's horrible" he tells me. "Can I crash here until tomorrow" I ask him. "Yeah no problem" he tells me. 

"So what are you going to do" he asks me. "I don't even know. I know I'm going back to Spain tomorrow" I tell him. "Shouldn't you confront her" he asks. "I can't. Not right now. I need to think" I tell him. 

He leaves me alone. My phone rings and it's MC. I ignore the call. I send her a message though. "Sorry, can't talk tonight. Busy. I'll message you tomorrow" I tell her. I close my eyes waiting for her response. "Oh, okay. I love you and I can't wait to see you tomorrow" she tells me. 

I don't bother to respond. I fall asleep on the couch and wake up early. I call a cab and head to the airport. I catch a flight back to Spain. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up Friday morning excited. I grab my phone and there are no new messages. Hmm that's weird. Usually he texts me telling me that he's leaving. Maybe they will be late or something. I send him a message instead. "Hey babe, so do you know when your flight will be here? I'm so excited to see you" I send. "I'm not able to come" he tells me. "What? Why not" I ask. 

"Just too busy. I'll explain when I can" he tells me. "Oh okay. Call me later then please" I beg him my heart breaking. "I'll try" he tells me. "I love you Hyun" I send. "U2" he sends. That's strange too. He's never sent U2 to me. This is going to be a long weekend.


	27. Chapter 27

A month goes by and Hyun is still being distant. We haven't talked at all. No video chats no phone calls nothing. I haven't told him about the baby or anything. I'm four months along now and starting to show. He is supposed to be home in another month, but I just don't know. I haven't told anyone about the baby either. I keep hiding it by wearing baggy clothes.

After I try to call Hyun again I decide to go see Luciel. I get to his place and ring his door bell. He opens the door and looks at me funny. "Sorry to drop in on you, but I'm getting worried about Hyun" I tell him. He steps aside and let's me in. 

"Do you know what's going on with Hyun" I ask him. I sit down and pull my shirt down more. "Don't you" he asks me sitting across from me. "No that's why I'm here" I tell him. Right then the baby decides to kick me hard. "Uh" I groan running my hand over my belly. 

"You okay" he asks me. "Yeah.." I mutter. "Are you still sick" he asks. "No I wasn't really sick" I confess. "So you were faking" he accuses me. "No I wasn't faking" I tell him. "I need to know what's going on with Hyun, because I'm pregnant" I tell him. I stand up and pull my shirt tight over my belly and show him. "Does Jumin know" he asks me. 

"Why would I tell Jumin before I tell Hyun" I ask confused. "Why wouldn't you tell the father first" he asks me. "That's why I haven't told any one. I want Hyun to know first" I tell him. 

"Zen isn't talking to you because he knows" he tells me. "How does he know? Your the first person that I've told" I ask him. "What are you talking about" he asks me. "You are the first person that I've told about the baby" I tell him. "I'm not talking about that. Zen knows that you cheated on him" he tells me. 

I quickly sit as my legs threaten to give out. "What" I ask him. "The night before he was supposed to come home he came early to surprise you" he tells me. "He came home? Why didn't he come see me" I ask. "He went to the office to surprise you. He saw you and Jumin" he tells me angrily. "Do you have any idea how hurt he is" he asks me. 

"Wait. That was Thursday. Thursday Jumin sent every one home early because he had a meeting" I tell him trying to think back. "Oh a meeting is that what you call it" he asks me bitterly. I look up at him with tears in my eyes. "I've never cheated on Hyun" I tell him. "He saw you. He saw you riding Jumin that night" he tells me. 

"Oh my god. That's when he starting being so distant" I cry. "Well yeah. Seeing the person he loves having sex with their boss will do that to a guy" he tells me bitterly. I stand up angrily. "I've never ever cheated on Hyun. I've never been with any one other than him" I yell. "He took my virginity. We were basically married. I'm carring his child. I would never ever cheat on him" I t  
yell at him.

"Okay so Jumin sent every one home early? So what time did you leave then" he asks going over to his computer. I follow him. "It was around 2. I had the driver give Yoosung a ride home first and then I had him take me to the store" I tell him. "Where did you go after that" he asks typing away. "I went home. I cooked dinner and tried to call Hyun" I tell him. 

I look over his shoulder and watch him bring up the security footage of C&R. At 2:15 He sees me and Yoosung exit the building. He fast forwards and at 5:30 a woman goes inside. He switches cameras and we see her again. She has brown hair pulled up into a bun. She's wearing a black skirt and a white shirt. He looks at another camera and we see her face as she enters Jumin's office. It's not me. Its one of the lower secretaries. "That's Stacie" I whisper. 

"Oh no" he mutters. "Shit! Why the fuck didn't I do this sooner!" He says. I slowly feel the ground rushing up to me. I open my eyes and I'm laying in the couch. I look around and realize that I'm at Luciels'. Once that clicks I remember every thing else. "Hyun" I cry as every thing hits me again. "MC! Your finally awake" he rushes over to me. He takes my hand and squeezes it. "MC, I'm so sorry. I feel so bad. When he came to me, I didn't think to check it out. If I had, none of this would have happened" he tells me wiping away my tears. "Can you forgive me for thinking the worse" he asks me. 

"She does look like me. She even sounds like me. I thought that's why Jumin sent her down stairs to work" I tell him. "Every one kept getting us confused" I tell him. "That's who Zen saw with Jumin. Not you, but her" he says. 

"What do I do" I ask him with tear filled eyes. "I'll send him a copy of the video. I also went through and got video of you entering and exiting your apartment. I'll send it to him too. MC, I'm so so sorry" he tells me pulling me into his lap. I cry more while he holds me. 

"Come on Honey, you gotta quit crying. It's not good for the baby" he tells me. "The baby that he isn't going to believe is his. I was on the pill when I got pregnant. I was stupid and didn't use a condom. My antibiotics made my birth control fail. He thinks I'm cheating" I cry harder. 

"Oh MC. It will be okay. He will be back soon and every thing will go back to normal" he tells me. "None of this is your fault" he tells me. "Yes it is. The birth control. I was told that it could do that. I thought since my meds were gone it would be okay" I tell him. "And here I am 4 months pregnant. My husband/fiance/boyfriend isn't even speaking to me. He doesn't even know. He thinks I've cheated on him and he is in fucking Spain!" I cry.


	28. Chapter 28

After I finally calm down, Luciel drives me home. He cooks me dinner and tucks me into bed. "I'll sleep on the couch, so I'm here if you need me okay" he tells me. "Thank you" I tell him as I drift off to sleep. 

I wake up to Luciel yelling. I go to the door so I can hear what he's saying. "Look your not here. She came to me worried. I got her story and looked at the video I showed you. She isn't lying. She didn't do any thing wrong" he shouts. He listens to Zen. "You didn't see her fucking face when I accused her. You didn't watch her faint in front of you when she realized what happened. You aren't here with her taking care of her, I am. So I don't want to hear your shit. Finish the fucking movie and get back here to your wife" he shouts throwing his phone on the couch. 

I hurry back into my bed trying to process what I just heard. I hear him mumbling and getting closer to the door. I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep. He softly closes my door. I clench my teeth and cry myself to sleep. 

I wake up early and call Jumin. I let him know that I won't be in. I head out to the kitchen. Luciel is sleeping. I head into the kitchen and make us some breakfast. I'm just plating it up when he stumbles in. "I have some Dr Pepper in the fridge" I tell him. "Thanks" he tells me grabbing a can. 

I take our food into the dinning room and take Hyuns chair. Luciel sits in my spot and looks up at me. "Did you sleep okay" he asks. "Yes, I did. Thanks" I tell him.   
"Your welcome. It's the least I can do" he tells me. "Did you tell him about the baby" I ask him. He looks up at me in shock. "How did you know I talked to him" he asks. 

"I woke up to use the bathroom and heard you shouting" I tell him. "Shit. I knew I was too loud. I'm sorry" he tells me. "It's okay" I tell him looking down at my food. "What are your plans for today" he asks me eating. I pick up my fork and eat too. "Well I need to go shopping. My clothes aren't fitting me any more" I tell him. He smiles at me. "Congradulations" he tells me. "Would you like some company" he asks. "Thanks. And sure I could use some help carrying the bags" I tease him sadly. "Eat up and we will go" he tells me.

I head into my room and get changed. I finally find some clothes that barely fit. I head out in the living room and Luciel is on his phone. He hangs up and smiles at me. "Ready" he asks. "Yeah I really need new clothes" I tell him. "I can see that" he tells me jokingly. 

We get in the car and head to the mall. "So when did you find out about the baby" he asks me. "A month and a half ago" I tell him. "Have you been going to appointments" he asks. "Yes. The last one they were able to tell what the sex of the baby is, but I didn't want to know. I want to wait until..." I trail off. He reaches over and squeezes my hand. "It's okay. He will be back soon and you can share all that together" he tells me. "I really hope so" I tell him. 

We pull up to the mall and head in. I go to my favorite store and start looking around."MC" Luciel calls. I look over and he is in the maternity section. I sigh and head over. "Shouldn't you start here" he asks. "Yeah but, I want regular clothes" I tell him. I look around and find a few things. I go into the fitting room and try them on. 

"I wanna see" Luciel calls out. I go out and show him. "Ah look see that's cute" he tells me. I look in the mirror and he's right. It is cute and comfy. I head back in and change. I grab some more stuff and head to the check out. Luciel hands the lady his card. "Wait, I can pay" I tell him. "This is my way of apologizing" he tells me. 

I let him pay and we hit a few more stores. "There now I have enough clothes for both work and home. Well at least until I get bigger" I tell him. I head to Victoria's Secret. "This one may take a while. So feel free to wonder around. I'll text you when I'm ready" I tell him. He hands me his credit card. "No. There is no way I'm letting you pay for this" I tell him. "Okay" he tells me with a smirk. 

I head in and ask to be fitted. She leads me in and measures me. She tells me my new sizes and helps me find some stuff. I grab a few things in slightly bigger sizes so that I don't have to come back as often. "Here sweetie. This is an extender. It will help you to make your existing bras fit better" she tells me. 

I grab some new pjs too. I grab a bunch of different baby doll types in all different colors. I also grab the bras and undies that match. I head out to the check out and she rings me up. I take out my card and she waves me away. "What" I ask her. "The red headed gentleman has already taken care of it" she tells me with a smile. I grab my bags and head out. 

I walk out and Luciel is waiting for me. "I said I would pay for this" I tell him. "I know but Uncle Luciel wants to help" he tells me. "Are you finished" he asks. "Yep" I tell him. "Break time then" he tells me taking me to a ice cream place. He orders me a strawberry, banana, orange, pineapple smoothie and gets one for himself. I look at him funny. "I thought I was the pregnant one" I ask him. "Well you are, but it sounds good" he tells me. We sit down and enjoy our drinks. 

"Have you been in a baby store yet" he asks me. "No, I don't want to pick any thing out without Hyun" I tell him sadly. "Well there are a few things in there that you need" he tells me. "I still have 5 months to go before I have to have all of that" I tell him. "They sell other things too sweetie" he tells me. "Come on, I'll show you" he tells me helping me up. 

"MC, don't take this the wrong way, but would you like to go in and change into one of your new outfits" he asks watching me pull my shirt down again. "Yeah" I admit. I grab a few things out and go change in the bathroom. I come out and he's still waiting for me. He smiles. "You look so cute" he tells me. I changed into a long dress like shirt and a pair of stretchy leggings with my better fitting bra and panties. "Thanks" I tell him.

He takes my hand and leads me into a baby store. He speaks to the sales person and she quickly leads us around. I realize that I'm still holding his hand and quickly drop it. He looks at me in question. I reach down and play with a blanket in front of me. It's so soft and pretty. It's light green and has little bears on it. 

I pick it up and add it to the cart. I follow behind Luciel. We stop in the bedding section. He picks up the two pillows that the lady points to. One looks like a doughnut and the other looks like a strange number 7. He tosses them both in the cart. "What are those" I ask. "The one with the hole in it is for you to sleep on your belly if you want and the other supports your entire body when you sleep" he tells me. I nod my head and follow them around. 

He grabs some more stuff and throws it in the cart. "Sweetie, is there any thing you want to look at" he asks me. "Not today" I tell him. He smiles and leads me to the check out. Again he pays for the stuff. "Okay now we are finished" he tells me. We head out to the car and pile all the stuff in the trunk. We stop and grab a bite to eat on the way home. 

I go back to work the next morning and Luciel goes back home. The next 4 weeks go by so slow. Every Friday night Luciel comes over with a movie and some take out. He ends up spending the weekend with me keeping me company. At work no one has said any thing, but I'm sure they all have realized by now. My belly is really sticking out now.


	29. Chapter 29

Every night I message Hyun. I let him know that I miss him and love him. He usually responds, but not like he used to. He is supposed to be home next week. I haven't asked and he hasn't said anything. I look up at the clock and realize it's quitting time. I shut down my computer and let Jumin know I'm leaving for the weekend. 

I head down stairs and smile thinking about Luciel coming over again. I pull my over coat on and head outside. I look up at where my car usually is and Hyun is waiting leaning against his motorcycle. I stop in the middle of the entrance. All I want to do is run up to him. I grab my bag and place it in front of my body. 

I walk over to him. "Can I offer the pretty lady a ride home" he asks me. I look at his bike. I know I can't get on it in my condition. I look up and my car pulls up behind him. "I'm sorry, but I can't" I tell him. "Please, MC. We really need to talk" he tells me. "I know, but I have an appointment. I'll meet you at home in an hour" I ask him. "Okay" he puts on his helmet and takes off. I get in my car and head to my doctor appointment.

My head is swimming. Is he home for good or just a visit? Does he know about the baby? Does he still think I cheated? Are we even together any more? I close my eyes and try to relax. The car pulls up at the doctors office. I get out of the car and head inside. 

The doctor does her exam and asks me again if I want to know the sex. I ask her to put it in an envelope and seal it. This way we can find out together if he wants. She tells me every thing looks good and that the baby is doing great. I make my next appointment and head home. 

The car pulls up and I get out. I head inside. I open the apartment door and go in. Hyun is sitting in the chair facing the door. "What was so important that you couldn't come and talk to me" he asks me. I turn around and drop my bag. I take my coat off and take a deep breath and turn around. 

"This is what was so important" I tell him cradling my belly. "I had a check up" I tell him. He looks at me in shock. His mouth opens and closes. Tears run down his handsome face. I feel my own start to fall as well. His eyes rush up to mine. I quickly look away and tell myself to stay strong. I head into the kitchen and make a quick snack, since I'm always hungry. I grab a bottle of water and go back to the living room. 

He is still sitting in the chair looking at me. I calmly walk/waddle to the couch and sit down. I push my shoes off and sigh. I grab my water and take a drink. I put it down and look at him. "What did you want to talk about" I calmly ask him. 

"MC, why didn't you tell me" he asks me. "Because it wasn't something that I felt comfortable telling you in a text. And since that has been our only source of communication since I found out, I'm telling you now" I tell him. "Oh my god. When did it happen" he asks. 

"Well I am 5 months along now, so 5 months ago" I tell him eating. "Did you forget to take your pill" he asks. "No, my antibiotic weakened the affectiveness of the pill. So here we are" I tell him calmly. "Oh and before you open your mouth and ask me a question that will piss me off. Yes Hyun, its yours" I tell him. 

I look up and he is walking over to me. He gets down and sits on the coffee table. "MC, I'm so very sorry" he tells me. "Sorry for what? For thinking I slept with someone? For not trusting me? For not speaking to me? Or for knocking me up?" I ask him harshly. 

He grabs my hand and holds it. "I'm sorry for all of it. I'm sorry I thought that woman was you. I'm sorry for thinking you broke my trust. I'm sorry for not talking to you about it. I'm sorry that I just ran away. I'm really sorry that I left you alone" he tells me. "You forgot one" I tell him. 

He looks me deep in my eyes. "I'm not apologizing for getting you pregnant with my child. I'll never apologize for that. The only part of it that I am sorry about is missing 5 months of it" he tells me. "I love you and I love this baby. I can't live with out either of you ever again" he tells me. He reaches up and wipes the tears from my eyes. "I love you MC. Can you ever forgive me for my stupidity" he asks. 

"I promise I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I'll never leave your side again. I'll never doubt you again. I was wrong. I was an ass. I abandoned you at the worst possible time. Please let me stay and be a part of your lives. Please" he begs me. 

I lean forward and throw my arms around him. "I love you Hyun. I forgive you" I tell him crying. He gently hugs me back. "Oh Princess, I love you so much" he tells me sobbing.


	30. Chapter 30

He stands up and gently helps me to my feet. Just then the door bell rings. "Who" he asks. I laugh. "That's probably my weekend buddy" I tell him answering the door. It's a delivery man instead. He hands me the bag and turns to leave. "Wait we never paid you" Hyun tells him. "You paid when you ordered" he tells us. "Thank you" I tell him closing the door. 

"What do you mean your weekend buddy" he asks. "Luciel. He comes over every Friday with food and spends the weekend with us" I explain to him. "Really" he asks. "Yes" I tell him grabbing the bag and taking it into the kitchen. I set the food down and take it out of the bag while Hyun gets us down plates. 

"MC, please don't get upset. I was just curious" he tells me. "I'm not upset. I'm hungry" I tell him with a smile. I get all of the containers out and quickly pile up my plate. I grab a bottle of water and grab Hyun one too. I head out into the dinning room and remember to sit in my own chair. 

Hyun comes out with his plate and joins me. I hand him his water and proceed to eat. After I take a few bites, I look up and Hyun is watching me. "What" I ask him. "Nothing. I just haven't seen you eat like this before" he tells me. "Well it's another one of the side effects from being pregnant" I tell him. I look down and continue eating. 

"MC, Princess, what's wrong" he asks gently. I look up and meet his eyes. "I'm over emotional, over weight, I have a million questions I want to ask, and at the same time I want to drag you into the bedroom and have my way with you" I tell him honestly. 

"Oh. The first two are my fault and I can help you with the last two. We should get the third one out of the way so that we can spend all night on the forth one" he tells me. "So ask away" he tells me. I look up at him in shock. "I thought you had questions" he gently reminds me. 

"Okay. Um. First question is are you finished with the movie" I ask him. "Yes babe, I am. I don't have to go back to Spain. I am home for good this time" he tells me. "Oh okay next question. Are you mad about my pregnancy" I ask him. He puts down his fork. "Oh MC, no I'm not mad. Well I am, but not at you. I'm mad at myself. I should have been here and I should have called you and I should have talked to you after I thought that you had cheated. Instead I flew back Friday morning. I couldn't face you, so I ran and refused to talk to you. That was wrong of me. So very wrong. I've missed so much of your pregnancy" he tells me sadly. 

"It's okay. There's still four months left" I tell him. "Do you know what we are having" he asks me. "No, I didn't want to know without you" I tell him honestly. "Are they able to tell yet" he asks. "Yes, I actually had them put the results in a sealed envelope" I tell him standing up. "No sit and finish eating. We can look after dinner" he tells me. 

"Are those all the questions you have" he asks. "For now" I tell him. I hurry up and finish my dinner. I take my last bite and look up at him. He looks over at me and smiles. He stands up and takes me by the hand. We walk out into the living room. I grab my bag and attempt to go sit on the couch. "No please sit here, with me" he asks from the chair. I grab the envelope and go over to him.

"Come on" he tells me patting his leg. "Hyun, I'm too heavy now" I tell him. He stands up and gently picks me up. "No Princess, your not" he tells me sitting down. I snuggle in his lap. "Mmm" I sigh. "What babe" he asks. I lay my head against his chest and snuggle closer. "I missed this. I missed you" I tell him. I feel my tears start falling again. 

"Oh Princess, I've missed you too. I missed this. I've missed us" he tells me kissing away my tears. "Did you know that they don't sell your perfume in Spain" he asks me. I look up at him. "What" I ask him. "I ran out. I sprayed it every day and forgot to get some before I left the last time. I had to special order more" he tells me. I lean up and pull his mouth down to mine kissing him deeply. 

We break apart breathless. "I love you Hyun" I tell him. "I love you too MC" he tells me. He leans down and gently lifts my shirt. He runs his hand over my swollen belly in awe. "And you little one, Daddy is home now. And I love you so much already" he tells our baby. 

I grab the envelope and hand it to him. "Here open it" I tell him. He takes the envelope from me and opens it. He pulls the paper out and looks at me. "You ready" he asks. "Yes" I tell him. "We are having a.... girl" he tells me. 

I look at the paper in shock. I look back up at him and he is crying. He wipes my tears and I wipe his too. "I'm the luckiest man on earth. I now have two Princesses to take care of" he tells me. "Well this Princess wants to do some naughty things with her Prince now" I tell him. 

He looks down at me in shock. "It's been 5 months since we have had sex. 3 months since I've had an orgasm. You have some makeup work to do" I tell him. He looks down at me and gently carries me into our bed room. 

He stands me up and looks at me. I reach down and start lifting my shirt. "Oh no Princess, please let me" he tells me. He reaches down and gently pulls my shirt up over my head. He looks at me and drops to his knees. He cradles my belly in his hands and places gente kisses all over it. "Mmm" I moan. "Do you know how long I've waited to hear that sexy sound come from your lips" he asks me. "I plan to make you make  many more before this night is over too" he tells me standing back up. 


	31. Chapter 31

Hyuns point of view

I carry MC into our bedroom and stand her in front of me. She reaches down and I stop her. "No please let me" I beg her. I reach down and pull her shirt over her head. I look down in awe. I kneel down and cradle her belly. I love her so much. She looks so beautiful with her gently rounded belly filled with my child. I place kisses over the life we have created. 

I reach up and gently pull her pants down. I stand back up and look at her. "You are so sexy" I tell her. She blushes so cutely. I reach behind her and unclasp her bra. Her breasts spill out as I remove it. I reach up and try to palm her. "Oh babe they have gotten so full" I tell her rubbing her nipple with my thumb. "Mmm" she moans. "Sensitive too, I see" I tell her. I gently take her nipple into my mouth and suck it. 

"Oh Hyun" she groans. I lean over and suckle on her other nipple too. She runs her hands through my hair roughly pulling. I turn her around and cup her breasts from behind. I place kisses all along her neck and feel her shiver. 

I turn her around again and bend down and slip her undies down her legs baring her to me. "Lie down on the edge" I tell her. She quickly lays down and brings her legs up and spreads her thighs. I kneel down and place kisses along her thighs. I slowly work my way up to her delicious pink pussy. 

I run my nose up and down her slit. I feel her legs tremble. "Does my Princess want me to taste her" I ask her. "Please" she begs me. I smile and slide my tongue through her slit. "Hyun" she moans. I circle my tongue around her clit and she trembles. I gently take it into my mouth and suck. "Hyun" she screams as she cums. 

"Oh Princess that was fast" I tell her. I lean down and suck up her delicious juices. "Mmm" I moan at the heavenly taste. "Hyun please" she begs me. "Please what" I ask her. "Please take me" she begs. 

I stand up and remove my clothes. She sits up and watches me. I grab my hard cock and slowly stroke it. I look at her and she is licking her lips. "Do you want to taste this" I ask her. "Please" she asks walking over to me. She kneels down and I grab a pillow. "Here babe on this" I tell her. She quickly kneels on the pillow and looks up at me. 

I step closer and place my cock against her lips. Her tongue slips out and she licks my tip. "Mmm" I moan. She quickly opens her mouth and takes me inside. "MC" I groan. She moves her mouth back and forth and I'm soon lost. I gently move my hips and she takes me deeper. 

I hit the back of her throat and I feel my sack tighten. "Oh I'm so close" I tell her. She sucks me harder amd I grow. I flex in her one more time and explode. "Oh MC" I moan as I shoot cum down her throat. I look down at her and she quickly sucks me dry. 

I reach down and help her stand. She takes my hand and leads me to our bed. She lays down amd opens her arms for me. I climb into bed and she pulls me closer. She opens her legs and I settle in between them. I lean down carefull not to squish her belly and kiss her deeply. I taste my cum on her tongue and moan into her mouth. 

I feel my cock twitch and grow against her wet pussy. I pull my mouth away from hers and look into her eyes. "Are you ready Princess" I ask her. "Yes Hyun my love" she softly begs me. I reach down and gently slowly work my way inside of her. "Oh baby your so tight" I tell her. I pull my cock clock out and slowly inch my way back inside. "Mmm" she moans. 

I pull back and push in again and this time slide all the way inside her. "Ah it feels so good to be home" I tell her moving my cock in and out of her. "Faster please" she begs me. "Your wish is my command" I tell her. I move faster and faster and quickly bring us both to our climax.


	32. Chapter 32

I lay in his arms completely spent. He holds me tighter. "You know with our little Princess coming soon we need to get married quickly" he tells me. I look up at him. "You don't want to wait until she is here" I ask. "No, we agreed that when I came back we would. Now that we are having a baby, we really need to" he tells me. 

"Oh" I sigh. "What's wrong" he asks. "Am I even going to find a dress that will fit" I ask. "Oh Princess, we will find you a dress. A beautiful one. We can start looking tomorrow. I'm going to call the official and see if he has an opening in 2 weeks" he tells me. I look up at him in shock. "Two weeks? Hyun do you think we can get everything done in two weeks" I ask. 

"Yes, we have no choice. I'll ask Jaehee to help me out with most of the planning. All you will have to do is pick some colors and flowers and find a dress. The rest will be up to me and Jaehee okay. I don't want you stressed at all" he tells me. "Since you get Jaehees help, can I ask someone for their help" I ask. 

"Sure babe. Who are you going to ask" he asks me. "Please don't laugh" I ask him. "Oh MC, I won't laugh at you. Who do you trust to help you" he asks. "I'm going to ask Luciel" I tell him. "Really" he asks looking down at me. "Yes, he's been a great friend to me this last month. I honestly don't know how I would have made it through with out him" I tell him. 

"MC, I'm so sorry I was such an ass" he tells me pulling me even closer. "I'm glad Seven was here for you when I wasnt" he tells me. "So tomorrow dress shopping. Then on Sunday can we go baby shopping" I ask him. "Sure what all do we still need" he asks. "Well you see.... Every thing" I confess. 

He eases me off of him and looks down at me. "What do you mean every thing" he asks. I sit up and face him. "Luciel went with me and got me a few things, but I haven't bought any thing for the baby, but a blanket" I tell him.

"Oh MC, dammit. I'm such an ass. Fuck. Honey I'm so sorry" he tells me. He picks me up and sits me in his lap. "We can go on Sunday. We will grab every thing that we need then okay" he tells me kissing me. I kiss him back passionately. I feel him start to harden under neath me. 

I take his hand and guide it between my legs. He looks down at me as he realizes what I want. "Again" he asks. "Please" I ask him. He slides his finger through my slit and gently inserts it in me. "Mmm yes" I moan. I spread my legs giving him unrestricted access. 

He gently eases his finger in and out of me watching me. "More" I beg him. His eyes widen and he gently pushes another finger into me. "Mmm" I moan leaning my head back. He slides his fingers in and out of me slowly and gently, but I need more. "Harder please" I beg him. 

He increases his pace and I tremble. "Please Hyun harder" I beg. "Oh my Princess wants it rougher" he says. He eases a third finger in me and it feels so good. He picks up his pace and pushes me closer and closer to my orgasm. He pushes his fingers all the way inside of me and just keeps pushing them. He moves slightly and I feel him hit my gspot. "I want to feel you squirt" he tells me. He slams his fingers in me and I gush all over him. "Hyun!" I scream as I cum hard on him. 

"Oh baby I missed this" he tells me. I climb off of his lap and get on all fours showing him what I crave. He gets off the bed. "Face the head board" he tells me. I turn around. He slides his hand between my legs and rubs my clit. He positions him self behind me and I feel his cock at my entrance. 

He slowly pushes inside of me filling me completely. "Oh yes" I moan. He slides in and out of me making sure I can handle it. I reach up and grab the head board. "Harder please" I ask. He rears back and slams into me. "Yes!" I scream in pleasure. He pulls out and slams back in over and over. My muscles contract and I know I'm close. 

I feel his finger rub against my ass and I groan. "Yes, please" I beg him. "Mmm, you'll be so tight again" he tells me. "Please Hyun, please" I beg him. He slams into me over and over and just as I'm about to cum, he slides his finger into my ass. "Fuck!" I scream as my orgasm rips through me. "Shit" he roars as he finds his release too. 

I wake up the next morning wrapped in Hyuns arms. His hands are rubbing my belly. It's his soft laughter that wakes me. "Aren't you the fiesty one? Just like your mama, aren't you" he talks to our daughter. 

"Are you going to talk to our daughter, or greet me" I ask with a smile. "Uh oh, we woke up mama" he tells her. I feel him kiss my ear. "Good morning beautiful" he greets me. "I woke up to the most amazing thing" he tells me. "Oh yeah what was it" I ask him. "My beautiful wife and our daughter" he tells me. "Oh Hyun" I say turning to face him. "I love you" I tell him kissing him. "I love you too" he tells me kissing me back. "There now I know I'm home" he tells me. Our beautiful moment is broken up by my stomach protesting. 

"Uh oh, time for breakfast" he tells me getting up. We get up amd start getting dressed and there is a knock at our door. I look at him in confusion. "That would be our little helpers" he tells me. He gives me a kiss. "Get dressed and join us" he tells me walking out of the room.


	33. Chapter 33

I hurry up and get dressed and head out into the living room. Jaehee and Luciel are both sitting on the couch and Hyun is sitting in the chair. They all look up at me when I walk in. "Hello Mama" Luciel greets me. "Guess we get to go find you a wedding dress today" he tells me with a smile. 

"And Hyun and I have tons of work to do as well" Jaehee tells us. "Come here Princess, come eat your breakfast" he tells me. I sit in his lap and take the muffin from him. I take a bite and he smiles. "Good. You just worry about making sure our little Princess in there gets fed" he tells me rubbing my belly. 

"Oh! Your having a girl!" Luciel asks. "Congradulations" Jaehee tells us. "Thanks" I tell them smiling. "Okay so Jaehee and I will be working on details and you Luciel, will be taking MC dress shopping. Here is my card. The sky is the limit. Dress, vail, shoes, under clothes, all of it" he tells us. 

"The works it is" Luciel answers. I smile at him. "So MC, which colors were you interested in" Jaehee asks me. "Purple and silver" I tell her. "Okay light or dark purple" she asks. "All different shades" I tell her. Hyun smiles at me. "Well that makes it easy for us" she tells Hyun. 

"Alright. Are you ready Luciel" I ask him standing up. "Yep let's do this" he tells me holding out his arm. I place my hand on his arm and Hyun stops me. "Aren't you forgetting something" he asks me. "Just saving the best for last" I tell him pulling him down for a kiss. "I love you Hyun" I tell him. "I love you too MC. Take it easy and take care of our little Princess" he tells me. He kisses me again and Luciel and I walk out. 

"So where do you want to start" he asks me once I am settled in the car. I give him the name of the store and off we go. "So how did you know he was back last night" I ask. "Ha he called me before he left the airport" he tells me. "Oh. Well how did you know I would let him come back" I ask him. 

"Really? I knew you were going to get back together. He may not have been talking to you, but he sure wasn't leaving me alone" he tells me. "Wait what do you mean" I ask. "MC, he called me every day to ask me if you were ok and if I had talked to you" he tells me. 

"But he didn't even know I was pregnant then" I tell him. "He wanted to make sure that you weren't locked up in the apartment all depressed" he tells me. "So was it your idea or of his for you to come spend the weekend with me" I ask. "Completely mine. He has no idea that I did that" he tells me. 

"Well he does now" I tell him. "Oh and thank you for dinner last night" I tell him. "I wasn't sure if you would eat if you were fighting or not. So I figured you would eat if it was there" he tells me. "Are you calling me fat" I ask him. "Dear God no. You are pregnant, not fat" he tells me. 

"Is this the place" he asks pulling up in front. "Yep this is where I found my first dress" I tell him. He gets out of the car and opens my door and helps me out. We go inside and start looking around. 

The sales lady comes over and remembers me from last time. She takes me over to a special area where they have dresses for pregnant women. I look through them but don't really like any. She gives us the address of another bridal store and we head there. 

We go in and look around. Seven speaks to the sales lady and she shows us to their maternity selection. I look around but don't like any of these either. "You don't have to get a maternity dress" the lady tells me. "We have styles that are tight around the bust area and then flair out" she tells me. She shows me those types and I find several that look promising. I head into the fitting room and she helps me.

I try on a few but I don't really like any. I look around and see one that I finally like. I ask her about it and she brings it in to me. I try it on and it's perfect. I go out and show Luciel. "Oh MC! It's beautiful" he tells me. I look in the mirror. 

It's actually two different dresses. The first is a plain satin dress. It's tight around my breasts and then gently flairs out. The over part is made of lace. It has a half corset that ties in the front over my breasts. In the back it trails out and has a full train. It's made of lace so it's very light. 

The lady brings over a lace veil that matches it. She places it on my head. I instantly start crying. "MC! What's wrong" Luciel asks rushing over to me. "This is it. This is my dress" I tell him. "Then why are you crying" he asks. "Every bride cries when they find the right dress" the sales lady explains to him. "Yeah. That and the hormones" I tell him. "I'll take it" I tell the lady. 

She helps me take it off and she takes it out and bags it up for me. Luciel grabs the bag and we head out to the car. "What do you want for lunch" he asks me. "A buffet" I tell him. "Okay" he tells me. We go eat and head to the mall. "Shoes or under things" he asks me. "Shoes" I tell him. 

I get lucky at the first place we go to. I find a pair of white satin heels for the ceremony and a pair of lacy flats for the reception. We check out and head to Victoria's Secret. He waits outside while I go in. I look around and finally find the perfect bra and panty set. I make sure that it has garters. I also grab an extra garter for him to throw in case he wants to do that. 

Now I need to find something for our honeymoon. I look around and finally find the perfect thing. It's pure lace. You can see everything through it. Its white with purple laces. It's sorta like a baby doll only it's a bit longer. And it's a corset that ties in the front. I grab my items and check out. I head out to Luciel and we head home.


	34. Chapter 34

I head home and Luciel carries all my stuff for me. Hyun meets us at the door and takes my bags. "Thank you" he tells Luciel. "Your welcome. I'll talk to you guys later" he says leaving. I walk in the apartment and its dark. 

Hyun takes my hand and leads me to the dinning room. Awe he is treating me to a candle lit dinner. He pulls my chair out and helps me sit down. He places a napkin in my lap and goes into the kitchen. He comes out with a bottle of sparkleing cider and two wine glasses. 

He heads back into the kitchen and comes back out with two plates. He sets one down in front of me. I look and it's my favorite. Chicken Fettuchini Alfredo. He even made garlic bread from scratch. He sits down and pours the cider. We sit and eat the wonderful dinner he made for us. 

"So I take it you found your dress and every thing" he asks me. "Yes I did" I tell him. "Jaehee and I have every thing all planned out. Later we need to look through the books and pick flowers and cakes" he tells me. "Okay. Hyun, what do you think about me asking Jaehee to be my maid of honor" I ask him. 

"Really? I think that's a great idea. She's been a huge help" he tells me. "Yeah, I freaked Luciel out earlier" I tell him with a smile. "Oh yeah? How" he asks. "I cried" I tell him. "Oh babe why did you cry" he asks. "Because I'm pregnant. And because I found the perfect dress" I tell him. "Nice. What do you think about me asking him to be my best man" he asks me. 

"I think that's a great idea. He really has been a huge help" I tell him. "Okay let's call them and ask them" he tells me. I quickly call Jaehee. "Hello MC" she answers. "Hey Jaehee. I wanted to thank you for helping Hyun today" I tell her. "Oh it was no problem" she tells me. "Jaehee, I was also wondering if you would like to be my maid of honor" I ask her. 

"Really?" She asks. "Yes, please" I ask her. "Oh MC, I would love to" she tells me. "Oh thank you!" I tell her. "Oh I'm so excited" she tells me. "How about we go pick out your dress on Monday" I ask her. "Oh yes, that would be great" she tells me. "Okay I will let you know when I get off of work on Monday then" I tell her. "Okay, I will talk to you on Monday then" she tells me hanging up. 

"There's mine. How did yours go" I ask him. "Oh he's in" he tells me. "Good. I found the perfect dress for Jaehee already" I tell him. "I'll get a color sample on Monday so you can take it to the tux place and match it" I tell him. "Two weeks baby and we will be married" he reminds me. "I know. I can't wait to become Mrs. Ryu" I tell him with a smile.

It's Friday now, the day before our wedding. I am so nervous. Hyun and Jaehee have finished all the preparations. We decided that we will spend the night apart. Hyun is staying at Jaehees and Luciel is staying with me at home. It's kind of funny. Jaehee is my maid of honor but shes acting more like the best man, when the best man is acting more like my maid of honor. 

It's 7pm. Hyun and I ate dinner together and then he left. So Luciel and I are just hanging out for the night. "Uh, I miss Hyun" I announce. "Oh so I'm boring" Luciel asks. "No but I can do things with Hyun that I can't do with you" I tell him with a smile. "Oh gross" he tells me throwing a pillow at me. 

"I still can't believe that we are getting married tomorrow" I tell him. "Are you nervous" he asks. "A little" I admit. "Why" he asks. "I'm just nervous that everyone is going to think that we did this because of the baby" I tell him. "Hadn't you guys already planned on getting married when he got back" he asks. "Yes, but no one is going to believe us now. They will say we got married to give the baby a name instead of we got married because we love each other" I tell him. 

"MC, does any one else's opinion matter to you" he asks. "No, but it's not just me, what about our daughter? Is she going to grow up thinking her parents only married because of her" I ask him. "How about this, I leak the story and pictures of your first ceremony and say this was just a vowel renewal" he asks. "I can turn it so very romantic" he tells me. "Hmm. Very devious. Let me talk to Hyun first though, okay" I ask. "Okay you talk to him and let me know" he tells me. 

We sit back and end up playing games until I can't keep my eyes open any more. I head into our room and go to sleep. 

I wake up to a beautiful sunny day. I throw on some clothes and head out to the living room. Luciel left a note saying he went to grab some breakfast. I decide to see if any one is in the RFA chat room. 

MC has entered the chat  
Zen~ hello my beautiful bride  
MC~ hello my handsome groom  
Zen~ did you sleep well  
MC~ not really. I missed you  
Zen~ I didn't either. I missed you hogging up the bed  
MC~ uh! I do not. Your daughter is the bed hog  
Zen~ really? Going to blame the sweet innocent Princess. I did miss waking up to her kicking me though   
MC~ shes kicking rite now just for that comment  
Zen~ haha! I bet she is. I can't wait to see you  
MC~ me too. I missed you so much last night   
Zen~ I know. I feel bad because I promised that we wouldn't ever sleep apart and yet we did  
MC~ this was different. Plus it was both of our decision  
Zen~ I know. I hope you got some sleep though  
MC~ Oh? Are you planning on keeping me up late tonight then  
Zen~ you can count on it. I have a whole night to make up for  
Jumin has entered the chat  
Jumin~ um would you like me to leave  
Zen~ how did I know you would interrupt  
MC~ Hyun behave. This is a public chat room  
Jumin~ so does this church really not allow pets? Or are you just saying that because you don't want Elizabeth the 3rd to be your ring bearer  
Zen~ no pets. Plus we don't need a ring bearer. I have her ring around my neck and she has mine  
MC~ yep. Oh Hyun, I need to talk to you about something later  
Zen~ oh okay. What's it about  
MC~ Luciel has found a way to make it so that it doesn't look like we are just getting married because of the baby  
Zen~ how  
MC~ he wants to post our ceremony pictures and say that this one today is just a renewal ceremony.   
Zen~ hmm. That could work. We did this one to share with our friends and family  
MC~ yep the first one was just for us before you left and now that your back we want to do a public one  
Jumin has left the chat  
Zen~ if that's what you want, I'm okay with it   
MC~ thank you  
Zen~ your welcome my love. Jaehee is calling for me so I have to go. I love you MC  
MC~ I love you too Hyun see you at the ceremony  
Zen~ ♡♡muah♡♡  
Zen has left the chat


	35. Chapter 35

It's time for the wedding. Hyun is waiting for me to make my entrance. Jaehee is walking up there right now. Her dress is just like mine only purple and doesn't have the train. I saw it when I got my dress and she loved it. 

I take a deep breath and wait for the music to start. The music starts and the doors open. I walk into the church and every one stands and watches me. I look ahead and see Hyun waiting for me. I lift my head and slowly walk to him. I see his eyes grow bright once he looks at me. I see him mouth I love you and I smile. 

I walk up the aisle to marry the man I love. He holds his hand out and I gladly take it. "Your so beautiful" he tells me. "I love you" I tell him. The official clears his throat. "Hello again" he greets us. "May I have your rings" he asks. Hyun reaches over and gently removes my necklace and hands it to the official. He bends down and I gently remove his handing it over as well. 

The official turns to Hyun. "Hyun please speak after me"

"Do you Hyun Ryu, take MC to be your wife, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor her, to love her faithfully, through the best and the worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with her this day" he asks. 

Hyun looks at me. "I do" he proudly proclaims smiling. The official hands Hyun the ring and he quickly places it on my finger kissing it gently. 

The official then turns to me. "MC, please speak after me"

"Do you MC, take Hyun Ryu to be your husband, to cherish in friendship and love today, tomorrow, and for as long as the two of you live, to trust and honor him, to love him faithfully, through out the best and worst, whatever may come, and if you should ever doubt, to remember your love for each other and the reason why you came together with him this day?" he asks me. 

I look up at Hyun with tears in my eyes "I do" I proudly announce. The official hands me Hyun's ring and I quickly slip it on his finger. We turn and face each other. "I now pronounce you man and wife. Hyun, you may now kiss your bride" he tells Hyun. 

He turns to me and takes me into his arms and kisses me deeply. We break apart to the applause of our friends and family. "I would like to introduce you to the new Mr. and Mrs. Hyun Ryu" he proudly announces. 

We exit the church and get into a waiting limo. Hyun helps me get settled in the car. We leave the church and head to our reception. "How much time do we have before we get there" I ask. "Is my wife in a hurry" he asks. "No, she was just wondering if we had enough time to consummate this marriage" I tell him with a smirk. 

"Not enough for that! I'm not making love to my wife for the first time in the back of a car" he tells me. "It's a very good thing that I was kidding" I tell him. He pulls me into his lap. "I couldn't believe my eyes when you walked down that aisle to me" he tells me. "You are so beautiful" he tells me. "Do you like the dress" I ask. 

"I do. It's a more grand version of the first one you wore" he tells me. "I know. I fell in love with it the moment I saw it" I tell him. "MC Ryu. I love the sound of that" he tells me kissing my ear. I reach down and grab his hand and play with his ring. "I love this" I tell him. "I love every thing that this stands for" I tell him. "Oh Princess, don't cry" he tells me kissing away my tears. 

"I just can't help it. I can't believe that we are finally married" I tell him sniffling. "I know what you mean. Working out the details with Jaehee didn't really make it real, but watching you walk down that aisle to me did. It's funny, but I never really understood what the saying when two become one meant, but now I do" he tells me. 

"I know. It has a much different meaning when your actually married" I tell him. "Married and in love. I know now that I am nothing with out you, so therefor it's no more you or me it's us" he tells me holding me tighter. 

"I love you so much MC. I never expected to feel this way about someone else. Plus our daughter will be here in 3 and a half months. I really never expected to be a father, until I met you. As soon as I saw you, I pictured what our child would look like and it scared me. Now I'm so happy I could burst" he tells me. 

Hyuns point of view

The car glides to a stop. I hold my wife tighter to me knowing that I will soon have to share her attention with our friends and family. "Are you ready" I ask her. "Are you" she gently asks me. "I don't want to share you yet" I tell her honestly. "Oh Hyun, you have me forever" she tells me. "Promise" I ask her. "I promise" she answers me back. 

The driver opens the door and I gently sit her on the seat. I climb out and help her. She takes my arm and we head inside. I open the door and we are instantly surrounded by our friends and family. "Congradulations!" every one cheers. 

We stop and talk with everyone while making our way to our table. I pull out her chair and make sure shes comfortable. Jaehee rushes over and hands her a box. I watch her take it and open it. She pulls out a pair of shoes. "Do you need some help" I ask her.   
"Please" she says looking embarrassed. 

I kneel down and take her foot in my hand. I slip her heel off and quickly rub her foot. "Mmm" she moans. I look around and make sure that no one can see me. I slide my hand slowly up her leg. I lean down and gently kiss her knee. "Hyun" she quietly squeaks. I grab the new shoe and place it on her foot. 

I quickly repeat the process with her other leg sliding my hand up further. I reach up and gently trace the top of her stocking. She pulls her legs closed stopping my progress. "If I couldn't earlier, you can't now" she quietly whispers. I smile and place the other shoe on her foot. 

I get back up and sit in my chair. I look over at her and she is blushing. "I can't wait to get you home my lovely wife" I whisper in her ear. "Are you hungry" I ask her. "For you? Yes. For food? Starved" she tells me. "Okay let's go" I tell her. I grab her hand and take her over to the food. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hyun leads me over to a buffet table lined with all different types of food. "Oh! You picked all of my favorites!" I tell him excited. "I wanted to make sure both of my Princesses didn't go hungry" he tells me. "Here's let's get you some food" he tells me grabbing me a plate. 

We grab our food and head back to our table and eat. "Mmm. That was so good" I tell him. "Thank you" I tell him. "Your welcome my love, I will do any thing for you" he tells me. "Can we go home yet" I whisper in his ear. "Hold on a bit longer. We have to dance and cut the cake still" he tells me. 

"Could I please have the Bride and Groom to the dance floor" the DJ announces. Hyun smiles at me and leads me onto the dance floor.  We dance to our song and then we switch partners. Luciel leads me around the floor while Hyun dances with Jaehee. "Are you okay" he asks me. 

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just ready to go home with my husband" I tell him. He laughs at me. "Patience MC, Hyun did all this prep for you" he gently reminds me. "I know" I sigh. "I will have them being the cake out for you as soon as we are done" he tells me. "Oh! Cake" I tell him excited. 

After the song is over, Jumin asks Hyun if he can dance with me. "One last dance, then she needs to rest" Hyun tells him reluctantly letting me go. Jumin takes me into his arms and leads me around the floor. "I'm glad you guys finally made it official. I was wondering how long we had to act like you weren't expecting" he tells me with a smile. 

"I only have a few months left now" I tell him. "How long do you plan on taking for your honeymoon" he asks. "Oh, I don't think we are going on one" I tell him. "Oh, that's strange. He asked me... Oh. Never mind" he suddenly says. "What do you mean, he asked" I ask. "Oh it's nothing I must have gotten confused" he tells me leading me to Hyun. Hmm. I wonder what they are up to, I think to myself.

Hyun takes me in his arms and kisses me. "Are you ready to cut the cake" he asks me. I quickly nod my head. "Okay Princess" he tells me leading me over to the desert area. He stops in front of a huge table and my jaw hits the floor. This cake is huge! 5 tiers! On the top tier is a mini couple the bride is pregnant too. "Really" I ask him. He just smiles down at me. 

Hyun picks up the knife and hands it to me. I grab it and he places his hand over mine and we cut into the beautiful cake. I plate us both a piece. We take our forks and feed each other nicely. "At least this time we are wearing clothes and using forks" I tell him with a smirk. He looks around and makes sure no one can hear us. "Shame. But why do you think there are so many layers" he asks smirking back at me. I blush at his words. "Yep another tradition I plan on keeping true" he tells me. 

We eat our cake and the DJ calls us both back out onto the floor. "Time for the bouquet and garter toss" he tells us. Hyun hands me a bouquet. "This is for you to throw. Your original is for you to keep" he whispers. "Thank you" I tell him. All of the women gather up and I turn around. I toss the bouquet behind me and turn to watch Jaehee catch it. She looks so startled that it's cute. Every one claps and she blushes. 

A chair is brought out and I quickly sit down. Hyun kneels in front of me and they quickly blind fold him. His hand travels up my leg and he tickles me. "The first one" I tell him quietly. He feels if with his hand and leans down and gently takes the garter into his mouth and slides it down my leg. He gets it off of me and takes his blind fold off. He turns around so his back is to the guys and quickly shoots it into the air. I watch as Luciel jumps up and catches it. He shoots me a wink as the crowd claps.


	36. Chapter 36

We spend another hour or so with our guests before Hyun announces that it's time to leave. All the guests gather outside in lines. Hyun quickly picks me up and carries me down the make shift aisle to our car. I lean into his chest as we are showered with bubbles. All we hear is shouts of congradulations as the car door closes behind us. 

I wiggle in his lap as the car takes off. Hyun catches me yawning. "Close your eyes my Princess and get some rest. I'll wake you up once we get there" he tells me. I'm so tired that it doesn't register that he didn't say home. I close my eyes and fall asleep safe and content in my husband's arms. 

"MC, Princess, we are here" Hyun whispers into my ear. I open my eyes. "Did you have a good nap" Hyun asks. "I'm so sorry" I tell him. "Oh no honey there's nothing to be sorry about. It's been a long day for you and our Princess" he tells me. The car door opens and Hyun places me on the seat. He quickly gets out and reaches out to help me. I grab his hand and quickly step out of the car. 

I look around and realize that we aren't at home. I turn and look at my husband in shock. "I would like us to spend our honeymoon here" he tells me. He lifts me into his arms and carries me inside. We reach the door and he keys in the code. The door opens and he carries me inside. 

He puts me down and I look around in awe. "Do you like it" he asks. I look around and see what all has changed. It's Rika's old apartment, but it's not the same. "Jumin and I had it remodeled. All of Rika's old stuff has been cleared out. The cctv has been removed along with any traces of the bomb. The security system has been changed too" he tells me. 

"Why did you want to spend our honeymoon here" I ask. "Well, it's right here in this very room that we first met. It's in this apartment that we got to know each other and fall in love" he tells me. "Yes, but this room also holds some dark memories for us too" I remind him. "I know. If I had been even a minute late in getting in here that day none of this would be possible. But if we spend time here together, I think we can make those memories dissapear" he tells me. 

"If you want to leave, I understand. I just thought we could create better memories and spend our first nights as husband and wife here, where we first fell in love" he tells me. "Okay. Let's make some better memories" I tell him. I pull him down and kiss him deeply. "Thank you Hyun" I tell him. 

We end the kiss and I start looking around at the apartment. It has been completely changed. All the old furniture is gone, along with all the old cabinets. There is a cozy little kitchen and a breakfast bar to eat at. The bed is now closed off by a half wall. I go over and look and all of our bedding is here. 

Hyun comes up behind me. "I packed everything up once you had left the apartment this morning. I figured you would want all your stuff" he tells me. "The bathroom has been redone too" he tells me. I walk over and look in. There's now a nicer shower and sunken bathtub. All of my toiletries are all placed on the shelves along with his. 

"I love it. This was such a great idea. Thank you Hyun. I love you" I tell him. "Your welcome my love. Are you hungry or thirsty? The kitchen is fully stocked with all of your favorites" he asks me. "I am hungry, but it's not for food... it's for you my loving husband" I tell him. "Are you sure? We could always get some sleep. It's been a very long day for you. There's always tomorrow" he tells me. "I promise I'm not going anywhere" he tells me gently. 

"Please love me" I softly beg him. "Oh MC, always" he tells me. He picks me up and carries me to the bed. He stands me up and kneels down in front of me. I lift my foot up and he gently removes my shoe. I lift the other one and he does the same. The stands back up and I remove his jacket. He reaches up and loosens his tie for me. I quickly take that off and start undoing his shirt. 

He takes it off and I run my hands across his bare chest. I lean over and place a kiss over his heart. I step back and reach for the ties on my dress. He captures my hand and stops me. "No I want to undress my bride" he tells me. He reaches down and undoes the ties that hold the over gown up. He quickly unites it and it slips down my body. He then turns me so that he can reach the zipper of my under gown. He places gentle kisses on my neck as he unzips my dress. I turn around and look at him as the dress slides off of me. 

My dress hits the ground and I look up at him. His eyes darken when he sees my lingerie. I chose white lace with purple ties. It's a corset that ties in the front and leaves very little to the imagination. "Oh my" he sighs. "You look so beautiful" he tells me. "Your baby bumb gently sticking out. The lace, the purple straps... mmm. I love you so much" he tells me. 

He reaches for my laces and gently bares my chest and belly. He kneels down and caresses my belly. "Hello my little Princess. Today has been one of the best of my life. Today your Mommy married your Daddy. I'm sorry you missed it, but you will be there for my next best day" he tells our daughter. "My next best day, is going to be your birthday. So just rest up cause Mommy and Daddy have some more things to get ready for your big arrival. We love you Princess see you soon" he says placing another kiss to my belly. 

He looks up at me and smiles. He quickly stands up and kisses away my tears. "I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to make you cry" he tells me. "I'm not sad. These are happy sappy tears" I tell him. "I can't wait to see you with our daughter" I tell him. "I can't wait to see my two beautiful Princesses. You both are going to be so spoiled" he tells me. 

I lay down on the bed and look up at Hyun. He drops down to his knees and gently parts my thighs. "Is this what you want my love" he asks. "Yes please" I beg. He leans down and gently kisses my thighs. He grabs my panties and gently eases them down my body. He slides his finger through my slit and smiles. 

"Oh Princess your so deliciously wet for me" he tells me. He leans down and runs his tongue over my clit. "Mmm" I moan. He parts my folds with his fingers baring my pussy. He runs his tongue up and down my slit and gently sucks on my clit. His finger slides deep inside of me. "Oh my greedy wife, do you like that" he asks. "Husband please" I beg again.


	37. Chapter 37

Hyuns point of view

"Oh husband please" she quickly begs me. As she utters those words my cock swells. I suck on her clit as I fuck her pussy with my fingers. I feel her walls tighten around my finger and I know she's close. I add another finger and quicken my pace, as I suck her clit harder. "Hyun!" She screams as she reaches her orgasm. I quickly take my fingers out of her and lap up all her delicious juices. 

I stand up and grab her pillow. I place it on the bed and have her lay on her belly. The pillow has a hole so that it's safe for her and the baby to lay like this. She pushes her ass up and spreads her legs for me. "Mmm this has to be one of the best sights I have ever saw" I tell her. I take my finger and slide it through her ass cheeks. I trace her little ass hole and she moans again. "Do you want something" I ask her. "Please" she begs. "Please what" I ask running my finger over her tight hole. 

"I want my husband to take my ass" she quickly replies. "It's been too long for my cock, but I did bring a toy" I tell her. I love move away and go to my bag. I grab the beads and the lube. "Now Princess, these ones are a little bigger than the other ones. Do you think you can handle it" I ask her. "Yes! Please Hyun" she begs. 

I squirt the lube over her ass and on the toy too. I take my cock and slip it into her wet pussy. "Mmm" she moans. I position the first ball and gently push it inside of her ass. "Oh yes" she groans. I pull back and push my cock into her harder as I push another bead into her. As I insert more beads my thrusts get deeper and harder. 

There are two more beads to go, but my orgasm is approaching too fast. I ease my movements inside of her and twist the toy around in circles. I feel her body relax and I gently push another bead inside of her. The last bead is big. It's the same exact size of my cock. "Oh Princess, you are so damn amazing" I tell her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm on my belly and he is twirling the toy. The feeling is so amazing. I love the things he does to my body. I feel his cock swell and I know he is close. I feel him gently pull on the toy. "Oh" I moan. I feel him pull back and slowly push his cock and the last bead into me at the same time. I scream as my body erupts. "Shit" he groans. "I'm not ready to cum yet" he tells me. I feel him swell even more and he pulls back and slams into me. "MC" I hear him about as he cums inside of me. 

He eases his cock in and out of me and I feel him harden again. He plays with the toy and I moan again. I feel him gently pull on the toy and as he pulls it out I cum again. "Ready?" He asks as he pulls out of my pussy. I feel his cock slide up my ass. I feel him slowly push his hard cock into my ass. "Oh Princess, your so damn tight" he tells me inching in. "Oh Hyun" I moan. 

My body relaxes and I feel him slide all the way into my ass. "Mmm yes" he groans. He gently pulls back and pushes back into me. I feel my body start to shake and I'm close again. "Please Hyun faster" I beg him. At my words, he starts moving faster. "Yes!" I shout feeling my orgasm get closer. I feel him swell once again and I know he's close too. "Please Hyun now" I beg. He pulls out of me and slams back in and that triggers my intense orgasm and his. "Hyun!" I scream out as I see stars. 

I wake back up sometime later to Hyun holding me and kissing my face. "Mmm" I moan. He looks down at me worried. "You were out cold for a while this time" he tells me. "Oh" I mummble. "We will have to talk to the doctor and make sure it's not bad for the baby when you do that" he tells me. He pulls me closer and I snuggle into his arms. "Good night my love" he tells me. "Good night my heart" I whisper back. "I love you MC" he answers. "And I love you Hyun" I answer back letting sleep once again claim me.


	38. Chapter 38

Epilogue 

I lean back in my seat and reach for my husband's hand. He looks over at me and smiles. "I'm sorry we are spending our anniversary on a plane" he tells me. "It's okay. I'm just glad Hyun-Ae is such a seasoned traveler" I tell him with a smile. I look down at our daughter who is sleeping contently in her father's loving arms. "She has to be. I keep doing these movies and there is no way I'm leaving my Princesses at home" he tells me. 

This is our second anniversary. We are on our way to Italy. Hyun got offered another movie role. It's for the same director that he worked with on his first movie. "What did the director say when you told him that we were coming with" I ask Hyun. "Ha! He was mad and said no. I told him that we were a package deal. If my manager and daughter couldn't come then I wasn't. So after a few rounds, he finally realized that I was serious and relented" he tells me with a smile. 

This is Hyun's third movie. The second was smaller and based near our home. This time we will be spending 6 months in Italy. He finally fired Ashley, after she tried to book him an out of town job rite around the time our daughter was due. They got into a huge argument and she finally admitted that she was trying to break us up for the good of his career. 

We talked and decided that it would be a good idea for me to become his manager. After all, I only have his best interests at heart. The transition was slow but very profitable. 

Our daughter is going to be turning 2 in just 3 months. We decided to name her after Hyun. Her name is Hyun-Ae. She is such a great child. Hyun is so good with her. She really is Daddy's little Princess. He takes her on his movie sets all the time. She loves being around all the commotion. 

Before her arrival, I quit my job at C&R. I wanted to focus on my husband and our growing family. We moved out of the underground apartment and into a cute little house. I still work for the RFA, but my main focus is on my family. Hyun and I have never been happier. We still live love each other very deeply. 

All his fans have come to accept our relationship. Once our daughter was born they fell in love with her too. She has Hyun's condition, so she has his beautiful red eyes and white hair. 

I feel his gaze on me and I look over at him. "MC, thank you. Thank you for sticking with me when I didn't have any thing. Thank you for loving me and supporting me. And thank you for our beautiful daughter. Words can not express how much I love you" he tells me. 

"And tonight our first night in Italy, I'm going to show you just how much I do love you. Hyun-Ae is going to be put to sleep and I am going to treat my wife to the best that Italy has to offer. Then I'm going to bring you home and worship your body and prove to you just how much you mean to me" he tells me. 

"Promise?" I beg him. "You can count on it" he tells me kissing me deeply. I sit back in my seat and thank my lucky stars that I stumbled upon that app.


End file.
